


Hvitserk Ragnarsson Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Vikings (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 24,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my fluff and smut imagines for Hvitserk Ragnarsson





	1. Chapter 1

You could hear the noise cut through the screams and the shouting. Through the bellowing and the clang of metal against bone. You pushed through the men and women to see a screaming baby sat among the dead.

No one seemed to notice it. Even when you walked over, picking it up and hushing the cries no one noticed. You headed out of the room with the child in your arms and found somewhere to sit.

 

After several hours someone came to take you to Hvitserk and Ivar. You found Hvitserk sat alone while Ivar brooded somewhere. “What are you doing with that?” He asked as he saw you still carrying the child.

“I decided to keep him.” You muttered. Hvitserk laughed until he realised you were serious and leant in.

 

“You cannot keep a Christian baby as a pet. We are at war!” Hvitserk said as he held your gaze.

“I do not want him as a pet.” You snapped before you looked at the child then glared at Hvitserk.

 

“What will you do with it then?” Hvitserk scoffed and glanced around at the people who had started to listen.

“I will keep him. As my son.” You said quickly.

For a long while Hvitserk stared at you with his mouth hung open. “You have no husband, a cabin and no lands. You cannot care for it.” He said through a gasp.

“I can so! I don't need you to tell me otherwise!” You snapped, standing abruptly. A little too abruptly for the child that had been quiet, bursting into tears at the sudden movement.

 

***************************

 

“She wants to keep what?” Ivar asked as he and Hvitserk talked.

“A baby she found. She plans to adopt it.” Hvitserk explained. Ivar snickered at his brother and rolled his eyes.

 

“You should leave it in the woods before she names it.” He offered as advice.

“She has named it.” Hvitserk admitted and felt like laying his head on the table and giving up.

 

“That is your fault. You will have to help her take care of it now won't you.” Ivar hummed as if he found it funny. Hvitserk scrunched up his face and shook his head.

“Why should I be the one to help her?” Hvitserk asked and Ivar fixed him with a wicked grin.

 

“I do not care for the child and think it should be abandoned. We could send her to Bjorn or Ubbe but she has sided with us and would no doubt be killed. She has no one but you brother.” Ivar finished and leant forwards in his chair, smirking over his cup as Hvitserk groaned.

 

“I shall miss out on so many women and feasts.” Hvitserk moaned as he finally gave up and slumped on the table.

“But (Y/N) shall have her pet… child.” Ivar said as if he was proud but didn’t mean it. “You could just put a child in her and then you would only miss out on the feasts.” He joked making his brother cringe as he decided to get drunk before offering his help to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hvitserk looked at you curiously. He wasn’t sure if you were there to taunt or wish him well so he stayed quiet as you made your wa to him. “Well.” He said finally and you sighed, staring over the water. “Are you not going to tell me how your heart shall never hold feeling for me again, even though you shall be warming my bed by the time I return?”

“If you return.” You said mecarbly.

“Oh I shall return.” He said firmly and you laughed. “You do not think I shall?” He asked playfully.

 

“I do not know what the Gods have planned for you.” You said with a shrug and he gave you an odd look.

“I do. I shall return victorious and get married.” He hummed happily and you laughed, starting to walk away.

“Oh and who shall you be marrying?” You asked as he stood, walking the length of the boat so he could walk next to you, looking up at you on the dock.

 

“You.” He called as you walked off while he reached the end of the boat. You stopped and turned to look at him but the boat had pushed off and he was leant on one leg, laughing at you, draping an arm over a taut rope.

“We’ll see Hvitserk!” You said testily.

 

**************

 

Hvitserk was off and he knew it. He was lucky that you’d parted in good favour considering the argument you’d had the day before. You claimed to no longer be his and he worried that he should have perhaps reclaimed you before he left.

“It is her cooking.” he muttered to himself and the saxon he knocked down looked more worried by his rambling than the sword that threatened his flesh. “But she is stubborn. That is the problem. Stubborn and so spoiled that she does not listen and shall leave the minute she does not have her way.”

 

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath and glanced around as he thought. “Will you pay attention!” Ubbe snapped and glared at his brother who stabbed at someone behind Ubbe. “Just… be careful.”

“What am I thinking. Marrying her?” Hvitserk saud and Ubbe rolled his eyes.

“Neither of you shall do well with marriage.” Be decided and he yanked Hvitserk out the way and shoved him towards another group. “Just pay attention before you lose your head!”

 

“I already have.” Hvitserk sighed wistfully. “What is she decided she doesn't want our children and gives them away to a stranger.”

“Hvitserk! You have no children, now pay attention or go and hide!” Ubbe growled at his brother, deciding to hand the reins over to Ivar so he could keep a closer watch over his brother.

 

***************************

 

You watched, feeling anxious that Hvitserk wouldn’t be returning. You didn’t tell anyone you feared for him, in fact, you’d kept up the appearance of not caring so well that people just assumed you were there to see what the had brought back from the raid and offered to let you by to where the traders were stood.

You didn’t see him as the boats came in. You did see Ubbe looking grim as he hurried toward Hvitserk’s home. You frowned, wondering why he didn’t bother to greet anyone else. So you followed him.

 

“How could you be so careless Hvitserk?” He snapped and you thought the worst, that Ubbe had rushed to his brother’s home to rant and rave to the vacant building. Instead there was a second voice but much quieter.

Curiously, you pushed the door open a little. “I know! You have said all the way home and I am tired of hearing it.” Hvitserk sighed.

“Tired of it! I shall never stop saying it. I have never seen you as distracted as you were!” Ubbe scolded like Hvitserk was a small child who refused to hear Ubbe.

 

“I plan to ask (Y/N) to marry me. I do not want to keep loosing her after every argument and play the game where I hunt her down any longer!” Hvitserk said firmly and stared at his brother’s feet.

Ubbe stopped moving and crouched in front of his brother who was sat, looking messy and bloody, he didn’t say anything but both men looked at you awkwardly when you finally decided to step into the room.

 

“I see you were right, the Gods did want you to return.” You hummed as they both stared off at anything but you.

“I suppose they did. A cruel joke no doubt.” Hvitserk said and all his confidence seemed to rush out of him.

“Well then. When is the wedding?” You asked and they both looked up at you and gawked. “Well you said we would we'd and the Gods have returned you. A little battered and bruised but you are here. I am not one to anger them after your safe return.”

 

Ubbe burst into fits of laughter as Hvitserk hopped to his feet, wincing a little, but looked utterly delighted as he hugged you and seemed to get his puppy like gallop back. “I knew you would agree.” He said with a nervous sigh, leaning in to kiss you.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, who is she?” Ubbe asked as Hvitserk turned up looking a little dishevelled.

 

“Who?” He asked quickly and Ubbe chuckled. He was the one to spot you staring at Hvitserk and when he winked you blushed. Hvitserk looked over and grinned. “Oh. Her.”

 

“Yes her. She is pretty brother, have you forgotten how to share?” Ubbe asked and Hvitserk shrugged.

“Her father is forcing her to marry some Earl. I already have to share her.” He mumbled and smiled when you realised you’d been staring at him again.

 

“She liked you?” Ubbe asked and Hvitserk nodded. “So, claim her for yourself.”

 

“It will not work. Her father will only accept her marrying you, Ivar or Bjorn. He says no one knows my name. She claimed that the only person who need know my name was herself.” Hvitserk smirked at that.

 

They both watched you, Ubbe admiring the sway your body held as you walked. Hvitserk wondered if perhaps the Gods had misplaced you on some raving adventure and he’d lucked out, winning a prize that should not be.

 

Ubbe’s hand tightened on his brother’s shoulder when the Earl arrived, grabbing your ass at which you flinched away from him. “Hvitserk do not do anything foolish.” Ubbe warned as they watched your father lead you away.

 

“We are to board separate ships and I am probably never going to see her again. What should I do, just let her go?” Hvitserk grumbled as he followed Ubbe to their boat.

 

“Yes.” Was all Ubbe said as he climbed aboard. Hvitserk did the same but chose to stare after you and daydream rather than be of any help. Seeing as he hadn’t made some mad dash to sweep you off your feet in his playful way Ubbe was grateful for his ability to control himself and left his brother to his own mind.

 

“Excuse me Hvitserk?” A Shieldmaiden carrying your father’s colours said. “This is for you and you should know what it means.” She said kindly. Hvitserk smiled, knowing some of your father’s warriors didn’t approve of the way your father ruled over you, and had been more than happy to help the two of you.

When he opened it, he realised the little parcel was the hem of your cloak and inside was a charm that you had worn your first night with Hvitserk. He smiled, hanging the charm from his neck while he held the cloth, unsure where to store it to keep your scent.

 

********************

 

“Hvitserk.” Ubbe hissed as he shook his brother.

 

“Ubbe what are you…!” A hand slammed over Hvitserk’s mouth and Ubbe beckoned for him to follow.

 

“The earl is…” Ubbe started but Hvitserk, tired and biter cut him off.

 

“Marrying (Y/N). I know why we are here brother.” He snapped and Ubbe hushed him.

 

“The Earl plans to kill her and her father at the feast after the wedding. I am supposed to convince you to lure her off on her own.” Ubbe admitted. Hvitserk stopped short and glared at his brother and had his sword been to hand he might well have struck his brother down there and then.

 

“I will not help you kill her!” He hissed, letting Ubbe pull him out of the way.

 

“Of course, not you fool! We are to look as if we are going along with the plans. King Harold, Halfdan and Ivar are hiding. You walk her through their ranks and the warriors who claim to serve (Y/N) and not her father will escort you to their boats.” Ubbe explained quickly, glancing around.

 

“Why would they help?” Hvitserk asked, wondering if Ubbe was just joking.

 

“Ivar is thirsting for bloodshed, Harold wants this earldom and if she is able to marry you or live safely elsewhere she has given it to him. Now. Prince Hvitserk, son of Ragnar Lothbrok. Are you going to sit and pout or save your woman?” Ubbe asked.

 

“I shall but… you should know she is not one to need saving.” He muttered and Ubbe nodded.

 

“Believe me I know. I tried to warn her and it took several attempts to get the message across. She has a firm kick and knows where to place it.” Ubbe grunted and winced as if thinking about the experience.

 

**************

 

“My father is going to be furious.” You whispered as you and Hvitserk ran hand in hand to the boats. Happy warriors followed you.

 

“What he thinks soon will not matter. We shall be gone.” Hvitserk said with a smile as he kissed you.

 

“He will not notice I am gone until tomorrow. He does not care enough to check.” You murmured and Hvitserk laughed.

 

“I believe I have stolen you. And am to keep you captive should I need to swap you for my brothers.” He said. You looked nervous as you settled into the boat but he stroked your cheek. “Do not worry. We are very good at battle.”

 

“I have heard.” You hummed recalling Hvitserk’s attempt to impress you which was to list off every battle he’d been in with great detail. “Remind me to apologise to Ubbe.” You added as Hvitserk sat beside you and tucked you under his cloak as the boats pushed off.

 

“I would not worry. He can not stay upset with anything pretty. I imagine a beauty like you could get away with anything.” He smiled when you became flustered and hid in his side.


	4. Chapter 4

“I bet you enjoy being married to Hvitserk though?” Sigurd teased and you scoffed.

“I wouldn’t know, ask Margrethe.” You said without thinking.

Hvitserk’s head shot round from Ubbe to look at you. A glimmer of guilt and hurt flickered there before his eyes darkened. He watched you until you dropped your eyes to your dinner and took a mouthful before excusing yourself. Ubbe glanced at you with a sigh and nudged his brother.

 

“(Y/N).” He called as you left the main hall, stopping you as turn and face him. He awkwardly kissed you on the forehead before letting you go on your way.

You rushed home. Tears threatened to fall from your eyes as you sucked in deep breaths. When you go to your cabin you frantically grabbed at your things. You would wait until dark and leave. You didn’t have to stay, not when it was clear you weren’t wanted.

 

Hours later Hvitserk returned and you made sure he’d seen you getting into bed. “(Y/N)?” The soft question came from near you. There was a moment when you thought perhaps he’d sit on the bed or lay beside you. But instead he sighed and left, the door banging behind him.

 

The tears finally broke the dam and soaked your pillow as you sobbed silently, pulling the furs around you as you curled up. At one point you flipped over furiously, annoyed that you’d let yourself get into the situation you found yourself in. Finding all the reasons it could be your fault.

 

*******

 

The light was what woke you. Then the cold. Rolling over you took in the sight of the empty space next to you. It was a familiar sight but it still hurt. You’d been so excited, marrying a son of Ragnar, Hvitserk. He was sweet you’d thought.

Every waking minute it seemed he spent avoiding you. With a heavy heart you dressed, wrapping yourself up as you headed to the market. Without really thinking you took a short cut that lead you to where the brother’s were all sat talking.

 

“You should have heard her begging.” Hvitserk chuckled. “You’re a lucky man Ubbe, the things she does with that mouth.”

You tried to rush past without being noticed but Ivar had a devilment in his eyes. “(Y/N)!” He called and waved you over.

 

“She is always hanging about.” Hvitserk hissed quietly but you’d heard. It was clear everyone had and Ubbe winced as you stopped and turned, walking away without a word.

“She is your wife Hvitserk.” Sigurd scolded his older brother and rolled his eyes at the chuckles of the older two.

 

“I have a bed that is warm. All I needed was a woman to keep my home and to stop mother wife hunting.” He retorted with a smug smile. Even Ivar found the lack of care Hvitserk had for you out of place.

“You should show her some attention Hvitserk.” Ubbe pointed out but he just shrugged.

 

“She has not complained. Beside, She eats with me, what more could she want?” Hvitserk asked as they began to walk to the main hall.

“A husband probably.” Ivar offered by way of answer through a mean snicker.

 

*********

 

“I have to meet Hvitserk.” Margrethe said loudly. Her friends around her giggled and she smiled, proud to have so many Ragnarssons fussing over her.

You rushed to hide, there was a place that you’d sit and think, gathering your thoughts in places that had nothing to do with Hvitserk. It was a place that you thought no one knew about.

 

As it got dark you began to hear sounds. Deciding that it meant another person was nearby you got to your feet, dusted yourself off, and set your mind to tell Hvitserk how badly you were feeling.

You turned down the final half of the path and stopped dead. Hvitserk was on his knees before Margrethe, the noises of pleasure flooding from her which only seemed to encourage Hvitserk.

 

He didn’t spot your right away. Not until he was on his feet and kissing her, tilting his head and then he saw. You both stared at each other for a moment. There was no way either of you could deny seeing the other.

He started to walk over to you but by the time he’d reached where you were stood you’d vanished. “Hvitserk?” Margrethe called and he smiled as he strolled back over to her.

 

He didn’t come back home. You knew where he was, what he was doing. Why you’d come back to the home you were supposed to share and carried on as if nothing happened you couldn’t tell.

With a final angry sob you grabbed your pack, dragging it from its hiding place, one of Hvitserk's traveling cloaks was tossed around your shoulders as you hurried out into the night.

 

It didn’t take long to reach the docks but you had to pass the main hall. Pulling the hood over your face you rushed past figures. “(Y/N)?” Hvitserk called.

If you’d glanced back you would have seen the confused man stood, horn of ale on hand and his brother’s staring after you, gathered behind him. You let out a shaky sigh as you reached a boat. When you went to pull coins from your waist a large hand wrapped around your own.

 

“Don’t.” The hand squeezed gently and you turned to face them. “Don’t leave him (Y/N). He’s an idiot.”

“I can’t stay.” You whispered and he nodded, glancing to where Hvitserk had followed Ubbe half way. He was watching the scene and his mind whirred, you’d never complained about his absence, were always friendly with Ubbe and now. His brother had run after you as if the gods were after his head.

 

“Stay, teach him a lesson.” Ubbe offered with a smile. “He’d deserve it. I do not mind sharing her with him. But he should take care of you too.”

“It was like a dream. That he wanted to marry me.” You said so softly Ubbe thought you might give up and collapse right there on the docks.

 

“Ubbe come on, the feast isn’t finished and we still need to get back.” Hvitserk called and Started walk towards you both. “What’re you two doing?”

“You’re a free woman (Y/N), remind him of that.” Ubbe winked at you as Hvitserk got closer and looked at you expectantly for an answer.

 

“I used to think you were so brilliant.” You said to him and Hvitserk grinned happily. “You’re worse than the stories about Ivar. I hate you Hvitserk.” Without waiting for a reply you stepped onto the boat.


	5. Chapter 5

“I hope they bring the shieldmaiden.” Ivar grumbled as they watched the boats creep closer and closer.

“Why, she will not be interested in you brother?” Sigurd joked.

“I will challenge her to a fight.” Ivar snapped and glared at his brother’s. Hvitserk chuckled and shook his head as he sat on the dock, munching on something that he failed to share with his siblings.

The first boat that docked was Harold’s, the king stepping off and strolling to the next boat. Halfdan followed suit but turned and both men offered their hands to help a elegant, robed figure off the boat.

“That is her.” Ivar hissed and grinned as the boats of women all filed out and gathered. The brother’s fighting men and women did the same.

“Well, it has been a long time.” Bjorn barked as he embraced Harold and then Halfdan.

 

“We have had several adventures, but we were getting bored.” Harold joked and his brother scoffed.

“Speak for yourself I found someone to keep me entertained.” Halfdan glanced at the figure who stepped up to Bjorn and pulled back the hood of her cloak.

“Hello again Bjorn.” Your voice hit Hvitserk and he inhaled the food in his mouth causing him to let out a sharp barking cough. Ubbe and Sigurd slapped his back while Ivar laughed at the situation.

 

**********************************************

 

“You are still to slow.” Halfdan teased as he spun and ducked under the swing of your sword.

“Perhaps you are exceptionally quick… It would explain a few things.” You smirked to yourself until you found Halfdan's arms around you as he pulled you against him.

“Good job I am also skilled then?” He offered playfully as he used to edge of his axe to lift your chin until he could kiss you roughly.

 

You hummed thoughtfully when he pulled away before knocking him to the ground. “Well. I guess.” He chuckled from his spot on the floor before rolling, momentarily crawling on all fours before he dove on you.

 

“As I said. You are still too slow.” He grunted from the spot he’d sprawled on while you laughed against his chest.

“We should get back to the main hall.” You hummed, pinning him beneath you as you snatched up his axe.

“No doubt Harold will be irritable without our company.” He grumbled before jumping up and tossing you over his shoulder, catching the axe that you dropped as he laughed. “Of we go to show off my winning.”

 

“Your winnings!” You gasped and tried to wriggle to look at him but found it impossible. “I was on top of you!”

“Makes a change.” He joked, chuckling when you huffed and leant on his shoulder.

“There is a lot to hate about you Halfdan.” You sighed as he set you down near the main hall, whipping at a small cut he spotted.

 

“Luckily for me you haven’t found out everything then.” He joked. You smiled, waiting for him to lean into a kiss before grabbing the axe on his belt.

He chuckled when the blur of movement was over and you had the axe pressed against your throat while Halfdan held the axe steady, trapping your hands under his. “I’m still better than you.” He teased before pulling away, showing off as he twirled the axe and smiled at you.

 

***************

 

Walking into the main hall was a little awkward. You could feel the stares on your back as you moved through the room with Halfdan and greeted Harold who lifted you into his arms in a tight hug.

“So did you put him in his place this time?” Harold joked as he slapped his hand on Halfdan’s shoulder.

“Almost, we gave each other some bumps and bruises though.” You laughed when Harold scoffed and lifted your chin to look at the cut.

 

“Well clearly the Gods do not want you yet.” He teased and chuckled as he motioned for a drink to be brought over for you.

“You should take better care of her.” Hvitserk snapped, making you jump and moved into Halfdan’s side as he glared at you. “She is shy and soft and timid, not someone who should be thrown around.”

 

“I have yet to hear an objection to a little rough play.” Halfdan almost growled and you were certain if you weren’t stood between them Hvitserk would have been dead.

“Are you sure you know the woman Hvitserk?” Harold taunted. “When we found her we thought to kill her… of course after she tossed Halfdan over the cliff he decided to keep her for himself instead.”

 

“She is a fine Shieldmaiden.” Halfdan hummed, leaning in to mutter in your ear. “No matter which battle field I chose.” He winked when you blushed and looked up at him.

“We should toast her, if the host does not mind?” Harold asked and Bjorn held up his hands to motion for them to continue.

 

“Well then, to my pleasureable Shieldmaiden, may the gods continue their favourable watch over you.” Halfdan smiled when you did, watching you spi from your drink before leaning in. His hands slid down your side to grip your ass and lift you up, kissing you roughly.

When you pulled away you could see Ubbe over his shoulder, using his whole body to keep Hvitserk, who looked utterly furious, from attacking Halfdan.

“Hvitserk calm down!” He hissed as he shoved his brother roughly and glared at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hvitserk snickered as he watched you bat your eyes and smile. He’d seen this trick before. It was the same way you had Ivar behaving and Ubbe following your every order. The poor king had no way of knowing what he was getting into. Even Helga and Floki laughed to themselves as you swayed forwards and sat on the arm of the old looking throne.

Somewhere behind him Harold swore and Halfdan muttered an agreed, awed response. He saw the glint of the blade you liked to hide in your clothes and with one sharp movement the king was dead and you childishly squealed, taking the crown which you plonked on your head.

“I am such a pretty princess.” You hummed and Bjorn scoffed.

 

“We have other things to deal with.” Bjorn snapped and you shrugged, tossing the crown to Hvitserk as you passed him.

“Is she always like that?” Halfdan muttered as he watched you intently.

“She is. My brother’s have encouraged… a um… rather bad behaviour.” Hvitserk chuckled, smiling at you when you glanced at him.

 

“Imagine having her on all fours.” Halfdan almost growled to Harold. Both men frowned when Hvitserk laughed.

“Believe me she will not be on all four, more chances of you being on all fours for her.” He muttered and smiled to himself.

 

**************

 

“We’ll leave tomorrow but rest here for now.” Bjorn muttered as you left the room and went to look for Hvitserk.

You found him lounging on one of the beds in the larger rooms at the back of the castle. A pile of food next to him as he hummed to himself. Pulling the front of your dress down you strolled into the room.

 

His mouth fell open as he spotted you, food ignored as he pushed off the bed and strolled over. When your fingertips pressed against his chest his eyes dropped from you to them. “You’ve watched me with Ubbe long enough to know the rules.”

 

“You’re going to tie me to a chair while another man has you, that isn’t any fun.” Hvitserk almost moaned and you tutted.

“You get to play by the other rules tonight.” This stopped the complaining and Hvitserk’s eyebrows rose as he smirked. “You don’t touch unless I tell you, if you’re good, you can be rewarded.”

“Whatever you wish for me to do princess.” He muttered quickly. You smiled and nodded, leaning in until he’d sucked in a breath and his eyes fell shut, expecting the soft contact of your lips.

 

“Tack off you clothes and kneel.” You hummed, stepping back and leaving him staring at you for a moment before he scrambled to do as you asked.

His tongue darted across his lips as you dropped the rest of your dress and swaggered over to him, leaning on the bed as your legs spread either side of him. He whimpered a little when you motioned for him to move forwards and let him kneel between your feet.

 

A low grunt rumbled through him when your jerked on his hair, stopping his hands which were more than eager to explore your exposed core. “I said no touching, don’t you want a reward?”

 

“I’ll be good.” He assured you. You smiled and leant back stroking yourself as Hvitserk practically drooled, chest heaving at the sight spread in front of him. “No touching but… you can have a taste.” You cooed.

As soon as you spoke his mouth was on you, exploring as if he was starving. Each time his fingertips brushed against your thigh or his teeth nipped a little to hard you’d yank his hair, eventually he behaved and he was seeking the sounds of pleasure you made.

 

When you glanced down at him his brow was furrowed, as if pleasing you was his utmost priority. Heat flooded your abdomen and Hvitserk groaned as you can, obscene noises being created as he tried to taste every drop of you he could.

“Up.” You ordered and Hvitserk scrambled to his feet. With a beckoning finger you encouraged him to lean down, kissing him roughly as he hummed happily. “Lay down.”

 

He watched you move around as you tied him to the bed, wiggling a little as you got onto the bed. “How can I help if you keep tying me down?” He huffed and you chuckled.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll leave you, Halfdan and Harold seem more than happy to play.” You cooed in a warning tone and he immediately fell still and watched as you straddled him.

“I’ll be good.” He assured you, smirking when you hummed absently. His breath hitched when you leant forwards to nip at his neck. You left a trail of wet open mouthed kisses, each with a soft nip that rose goosebumps in their wake.

 

He sighed out a moan as his body arched into your touch, out of the corner of your eye you could see him twisting the ropes around his hand as he grazed his bottom lip between his teeth, as if staying in the position bound beneath you was a great strain on his part.

Smirking up at him you sucked a love bite into his abdomen, watching him lose his breath for a moment. When he looked as if his head was spinning you stilled your trail of kisses and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him as you gently wrapped your hand around his cock, smiling when he gasped.

You eased yourself onto him and hummed as you bottomed out. With your hands placed firmly on your chest you started to move, slowly at first to draw out the feeling, teasing and making sure he was desperate for you to move faster.

 

He held your gaze as you rode him until you sped up, hips meeting his in hard juts. By the time he was close he was gasping, hands twisted into the ropes so hard that he was pulling at them, straining to stay in the positing you’d put him in and not pull them off.

“Please.” He gasped as a whisper. You hummed but didn’t slow down or answer his whimper. “Please I need… I need to cum.” He almost whined and you smiled.

“Well… I suppose you have behaved. Normally it takes a lot more to break Ubbe.” You teased and he huffed, catching his breath as you paused for a moment before leaning in, teasing your lips over his but just out of his reach.

 

He gasped and begged as you continued you ride him, one hand playing with his hair until you felt the heat building and you finally kissed him. He kissed you back as if he’d wanted to kiss you for week, the intense gesture making the heat fizzle over until you moaned into it, pulling away as he came with you, watching his face as he came undone.

“No… please don not go.” He whimpered when you moved up from his chest.

“You wish to remain tied to the bed all night? I did not intend to leave.” You chuckled and he smiled, nodding at you, flexing his shoulders when you untied the ropes.

“That was much more enjoyable than watching.” He muttered as you lay on his chest, slowly relaxing as his finger tips stroked up and down your back.

“Perhaps it is Ubbe’s turn to be tied to the chair and made to watch.” You offered and you could feel him smiling to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

“Come, we should be friends.” The man called as you walked through the crowd, trying to see if the boats that had been arriving all through the night held your friends.

“I have plenty of friends.” You answered as you disappointedly looked over the docks and turned back.

 

“None are like me!” He declared and grabbed your arm to stop you walking away. He grinned when you tried to pull yourself from his grip. “If those Princes cared about you they would be sure to keep something like you safe.” He licked his lips as he looked you over.

“I assure you they have no need to.” You spat back and yanked your arm free of his mud smeared paw. You jumped when an apple smacked him in the side of the head and you both looked over to see Hvitserk and Ubbe watching you.

 

“She assured you protection is not necessary. We are the only people here now. If she becomes angry we have no plans to stop her.” Ubbe said and smiled when the man glanced at you and registered your murderous look for the first time.

Hvitserk didn’t say anything as he had a mouthful of apple. He did glare at the man and jerk his head to motion you over. There was a tense moment as you went to stand between the brothers and the man stood as if he wished to challenge them.

 

“Come little one, we have treasures for you.” Hvitserk muttered as he led you away. Ubbe stayed behind and you were sure Hvitserk was trying to talk louder than the pained grunts that seemed to chase you down the road.

The afternoon was spent with the brothers showing off the things they had found and gold they said they’d use to spoil you. Even jewelry they draped over you. It was obvious that Ubbe liked the wide eyed innocent attention you gave him as he told you gifts and showed off his horde.

 

Ivar assumed he’d seduced the attention you’d given Ubbe and encaptured it until Sigurd excitedly showed off instruments he’d taken and was learning to play. There was quickly a competition over your attention. Hvitserk didn’t say anything. He simply watched and waited for you to want him to entertain you.

 

***********************************

 

“You cannot fool me.” Hvitserk said as he found you looking over some fruit in the market.

“Why do you think that I would try to fool you?” You asked innocently and he chuckled as he followed you.

“Because I know you are not a pure little maiden my brothers believe you to be.” He grinned at you when you looked surprised for a moment between a dark playfulness crossed your face.

 

“How did you happen to come to this decision?” You hummed playfully as you moved onto the next market stall.

He smirked as he jogged a little to keep up. “I watched you. With the farm boy. You should have a prince warm your bed for once.” He grinned again when you hummed as if you were thinking about it and glanced at him.

“Which prince should I choose?” You teased and skipped off as he felt a bubble of competitiveness rise in his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

When Hvitserk first found you he likened you to a baby rabbit. Timid, curious and to fast to catch. After his first attempt to seduce you, away to his bed, had ended with your mother chasing him around Kattegat with a broom and an expression that could make the gods themselves quake, he decided he would get you with a different approach.

Every woman who warmed his bed was questioned. What was your name, why had he never seen you before, favourite foods and colours, places you wished to see. He learnt very little but he chalked that up to his tiring them out, rather than there really being very little to know.

 

But now he knew your name, and he would mutter it under his breath, causing Ivar to quip about his constant whispering as it put him on edge. Ubbe teased his brother as the number woman Hvitserk bedded dwindled. Sigurd, who was the only brother that knew of you and your little group of friends before Hvitserk, knew very well what was a foot and had no intention on helping Hvitserk. He would rather watch the fun.

“You are not from here are you little rabbit?” Hvitserk asked, smiling when he saw you jolt and almost drop your basket you’d slowly filled with scavengings from the woods.

 

“I am from Kattegat.” You said warily as the Prince leant against the tree beside you. You haven't heard him approach and you felt rather small under his gaze.

“Then why have I not seen you before now, my brothers and I would have noticed you. You are too beautiful to miss.” He said softly. He smiled as you shuffled shyly and you set your basket down as you found another patch of the plants you’d been gathering.

“My mother and father wish to keep me safe.” You answered simply. He smirked as you watched him pull a strawberry from his pocket, looking as if you wanted to try it yourself but felt you shouldn’t ask.

 

“From me?” He asked, tossing the end of the berry to the floor.

“More, your bed.” You commented. He chuckled and beckoned you closer, smiling when you took a hesitant step his way.

“But the safest place for a little thing like you is in my bed.” Hvitserk said with a wolfish grin. “Have you tried one before?” He asked gesturing the to few berries he had in his hand.

“No… I wanted to but the market. They’re expensive and sought after.” You mumbled, watching him was he ate another one.

 

“My mother has a group of Thrall growing them. They will be part of our harvest soon, so they will not be so hard to find… Would you like a taste little one?” He asked gently. You hesitated but ended up nodding as he crept closer to you.

He watched carefully as your fingers wrapped around his much larger hand and brought the berry he was offering to your lips. Your eyes fell shut with a pleased moan as you bit into the fruit and Hvitserk had to swallow a growl that threatened to purr out of him as you let him edge closer to you.

“Perhaps if you are good I shall bring you more.” He grumbled out as he nuzzled against your neck. When he pulled away he chuckled at the confused, startled look of a poor creature who’d been snuck up on by a predator.

 

Hvitserk slowly leant in, ready to steal a kiss, back you into the tree behind you and escalet your encounter. He wrapped his arms around you, lifting you into him, as he listening to the please hum of a whimper that slipped out. Just as his fingers began to desperately seek the bottom of your dress a sharp. “(Y/N)!” Shot through the woods and Hvitserk jumped back.

“Mother.” You muttered as Hvitserk was stared down.

 

“We cannot afford for you to be fucking princes in the woods. You better not listen to nonsense he tries to put in your head, the only thing a Ragnarsson will want with you is a warm place for his cock. Now move, back home!” She barked at you. If she hadn’t looked ready to kill Hvitserk he might have grinned at how flustered her words had left you.

 

********************************************

 

“Today I have kissed a goddess.” Hvitserk declared as he burst into the main hall, startling a few Thrall who were preparing for a fest. Ivar jumped at his sudden arrival but chose to scowl at his brother and bother the Thrall who scattered like nervous hens when he barked at them from Aslaug’s side. “Why would a mother not want her daughter bedded by a prince?”

Aslaug raised and eyebrow at her sons question, wondering if she had time to explain that the girl he was bothering was an only child and they had probably intended to marry her to someone else already. “Many reasons. For now prepare yourselves for the feast.”

When evening came Hvitserk was plied with enough liquor to have a pleasant warmth in his body. Ubbe was a few horns further along than him and had already rushed two women off to a dark corner, returning rumpled and flushed.

 

“Is that not (Y/N)’s parents?” Sigurd asked. Hvitserk nervously glanced at his mother who was camly speaking to the furious woman while your father who looked bored with the things she was saying.

“Perhaps your friend is here.” Ubbe said. Hvitserk smiled despite his brother sounding as if he planned to have his own moment alone with you.

It took a little time to find you but once Hvitserk did he couldn’t help crack a grin. He directed his brother’s gaze to where you were stood, shyly sipping your first horn of mead while people around you threw compliments your way and tried to lure you to them.

 

“Oh, brother. Such a treat you have hidden from me.” Ubbe growled out. You caught Hvitserk’s eye and slowly looked at Ubbe who watched you like he planned on devouring you whole.

“She is not for you brother.” Hvitserk sighed as Ubbe gently patted his head.

“Oh, you think she is yours?” Ubbe asked. Hvitserk frowned as his brother headed your way. With a quick dart forwards Hvitserk made his way to you. “Little rabbit, I did not expect to see you here.” He cooed.

From the corner of his eye Hvitserk could see Ubbe watching you both carefully. With a slay smile he took your hand, rushing you through the hall. “Where are you taking me?” You asked, slightly nervous as he led you away from the hall.

“Where would you like to go?” He asked softly, smiling when you smiled to yourself.

 

“There is a little beach.” You mumbled. He nodded, knowing where it was so he could easily lead the way.

It didn’t take long to reach it and the two of you sat watching the sunset. When dusk settled over Kattegat Hvitserk decided he’d had enough of watching the views. He decided to lean over and kiss you.

You moaned into the kiss as you leant into him. Using your sudden submission to his advantage Hvitserk lifted you to kneel over his chest, breaking the kiss. “My mother is right. You do just want a warm place for your cock.”

 

“Maybe.” Hvitserk hummed out through a cheeky giggle. “Perhaps I just want you to sing for me.” His tongue rolled over his bottom lip as he grinned.  
You looked at him curiously as he held your gaze. Slowly he snaked his hands under your dress, gently gripping your thighs as he shifted you to kneel over his face. You let out a squeal as his mouth suddenly sealed around your clit.

Hvitserk groaned, growled, hummed and moaned against you as he listened carefully to every sound you made. Your hands knotted into his braid, occasionally catching you as yo leant to far forwards and needed to balance yourself across the sand, digging your fingers into it as you clenched your whole body.

 

“Relax little rabbit. Just let go and I promise it will be the best feeling you’ve ever found.” Hvitserk hummed as he rolled you onto your back. He knocked your legs around his neck, repositioning you as he gripped the tops of your thighs, looking up at you as he started up. He chuckled as he brought you crashing close to an orgasm but you began to squirm away. With a firm arm around your middle he kept you in place. Your cry echoed around and Hvitserk groaned as you came, legs clamping around his head as your fingers twisted into his tunic.

 

The sound was like music to his ears and before he could think better of himself he found a new joy in playing you like an instrument. It wasn’t until your voice faded to whimpers after several more orgasms that he realised he’d probably tasted more of you than he should have.

With gentle movements he rolled to his back, letting you lay on his chest as he pulled his heavy cloak over you. “You see. I told you that would feel good.” He muttered playfully. When you didn’t answer he moved to glance at you and grinned when he realised you’d fallen asleep. “Oh little rabbit, You’ve sung me a song i shall never forget.” He said through a sigh as he gently stroked your hair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten!Viking (Part One)

If you hadn’t seen the little one dragging it’s around you might have driven straight past them. Four little sopping wet kittens were gathered at the side of the road, the biggest one was yowling at the littlest who seemed far too concerned with being spotted to pay attention.

“Hello there.” You said softly. The pretty brown one rushed over and snuffled your pockets, the biggest strolled around you, sniffing and inspecting you while the second smallest just sat and stared. The smallest, an all black ball of fur, dragged himself over and made so much noise that you carefully picked him up.

“Now… let’s get you somewhere safer.” You muttered and carefully carried the kitten, who snuggled into you, to your car. The other three followed and all scrambled in. You drove to the nearest vets, explained what had happened, leaving your name and number before continuing home.

 

*******

 

“Hello?” You grumbled as you answered your phone.

“Miss (Y/L/N). I work at the vets you came into last night and i’m ringing to ask if you’re able to come in.” The voice made you rip back the blanket and scramble to get dress.

By the time you’d made it to the vets the doctors had swapped shifts and there was a long, shrill, continues yowling coming from the back. “Please say you’re taking them!” One of the people on the desk asked as you were led to a room where the four kittens were in a crate.

 

“Will it be ok for me to take them?” you asked curiously, having entertained the idea so much so that you’d stayed up all night researching after having made a detour to the pet store on the way home.

“Sure.” They smiled and checked all the paperwork. Safe to say several hours later you were sat in your living room with four kittens sat in a line staring at you.

“I should name you.” You muttered reaching to pet the biggest, dark brown one. He rubbed up your hand, gently nudging your hand while letting out such a loud purr and series of pleased meows you thought he might vibrate.

 

Before you knew it the kitten that was a milky brown colour and had tufts of fur shooting in all angles, as if he’d just rolled around, bounced over, growling playfully at the biggest kitten who huffed but let you pet him too. He nibbled at your hand, nipping and licking while making a chitterning noise.

After a while the little white kitten shuffled over curiously. The biggest sat and watched him carefully while you're tried to untangle yourself from the other one who, despite your best efforts, was half way up your sleeve and making happy peeping noises.

 

The big one suddenly shoved the white kitten and you caught him in your hands, making a fuss and giving him a kiss which seemed to melt the poor kitten who was spread in your hands while lying on his belly.

The vet had told you the black kitten would probably not move much. So when you looked to the spot he’d been in and found him gone you started to panic. You’d shut them in the living room so he couldn’t have gotten far.

 

You didn’t notice he’d scaled the sofa and was watching you panic and look for him, brothers dancing around your feet, thinking it was all such a fun game. You leant your back against the sofa, hair in hands wondering where he could have gone.

When you finally figured out he’d dived forward and slithered through your arms with a wiggle, landing neatly in your shirt, tail tucked into one of the cups of your bra while his head rested neatly on the swell of your left boob.

“Cutikins, you can’t stay there.” You sighed and tried to move him. Your attempts were met with loud ear splitting wails and spike paws so you sighed in defeat and let him stay. Seeing your submission the other three hurried over, pawing at you as you crossed your legs and gathered them on your lap.

 

“Let’s see. You.” you sighed to the biggest kitten who looked up as if he knew you were addressing him. “Shall be Mr Fluffypants… but we’ll call you Mr Fluff for short… You’ll be Nibbles… Sir Nibbles!” You declared to the milky kitten who chirped and leant up to bump his nose with yours. Before you could Cutiekins paw shot out and batted his brother away.

“You’ll be… pumpkin.” You told the white kitten and you were sure Cutiekins snickered.

 

*******

 

The rest of the day was a blur of stopping a tornado of kittens from destroying the house as they explored and convincing Cutiekins to get out of your top and play. Each time you looked down to check if he was ok he was gazing up at you adoringly with large blue eyes and it was a little unnerving.

Convincing them to eat was the worst task of the day. Sir Nibbles gladly ate all four meals, Cutiekins stole what he could off your fork which impressed you more than anything because he was deviously quick.

 

Mr Fluff and Pumpkin both sat and stared, refusing their food, promptly joined by Mr Nibbles after he realised you were cooking them chicken. Once it was set in front of them they all scoffed it down. Except for Cutiekins who demanded to be hand fed small strips and made obscenely loud smacking noises as he ate, glancing at his brothers as if he was showing off as the all sat and watched.

Once they’d eaten you settled them into the big bed you’d gotten and snuck off. You rushed to get changed and climb into bed but when you got out of the bathroom your found the door had been opened and four kittens were all proudly spread on your bed.

 

“I guess you’re all sleeping with me.” You sighed, not at all upset at the thought. As soon as you lay down your were swarmed with kittens. Mr Nibbled tucked himself in the fold of the duvet that spread against the pillow next to you. Mr Fluff wriggled to snuggled against your thigh, followed by Pumpkin.

Cutiekins made himself comfortable by scootching as close as h could and resting his head on your chest, making you jump when he kneaded at your breast before settling to sleep. “This is going to be harder than I figured.” You groaned.

 

*******

 

You woke up to something stroking your face and you assumed it was just one of the kittens. Until it dawned on your sleepy mind that kittens do not have well worked fingers or make soft moaning sounds. Your eyes shot open and for a moment you were frozen.

A young man with dazzling blue eyes was staring at you as he stroked your hip and stomach with his hand will he ran his bottom lip through his teeth and looked at you like you were his next meal. “Good morning stór kettlingur.” He hummed in a tone of voice that would be hypnotic if you hadn’t realised that you had no clue who he was.

 

You shrieked which alerted the still sleeping kittens to the man and all three rushed to him. Mr Fluff seemed to start ranting, which was crazy of course, but you didn’t know how else to think of it.

“She will not throw us out! The only reason the last one threw us out was because Hvitserk could not stop eating and he made a mess.” The man scoffed at Mr Fluff who sat down and stared at him.

“Wh… What’re you… You’re talking to my cat. AND WHERE IS MY CUTIEKINS! WHAT’VE… WHERE IS HE!?” You snapped, realising he wasn’t on the bed.

“I am right here.” He scoffed. Your eyes widened as he shrank into the kitten you’d already become attached to before turning back, using the blanket to cover himself. “We are viking. Well we were.”

 

“Oh… My…” Before you could finish and start panicking Cutiekins slapped a hand over your mouth.

“I am Ivar. This is Ubbe, Sigurd and the idiot who pisses off fair folk.” He pointed to each of the kittens, the last one he poked in the belly and Mr Nibbles looked as if he was pouting even with his tiny paws in the air. “Luckily my mother gave me a gift for safe travels, the only problem is I still have a kitten body most of the time.”

“You… You… WHAT!” You gasped and he rolled his eyes, petting your check as he tutted.

 

“You are not very clever are you, stór kettlingur?” He asked and you just stared at him. “I suppose I shall do as Ubbe says and let it sink in before turning back… you can keep our kitten names but if you wish to speak to me like this I will not answer to a pet name. I am not a pet.”

You watched as Ivar turned back into Cutiekins and stared at him, the same blue eyes watching you with amusement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitten!Viking (Part Two)

“Fair folk… or fairy. A creature with mythical abilities.” You muttered as you read through the first thing that popped up when you googled fair folk. Cutiekins or rather, Ivar, made a noise next to you and tapped at the laptop. “These things aren’t real.” You scoffed to which the cat’s eyes rolled and twitched his tail.

Before you could continue arguing with the tiny cat you heard a coughing noise and you rushed off to see what was happening. Sir nibbles. Hvitserk. Was lay, yowling pitifully next to a bag of food he’d ripped into, his barreled little belly showing as he lay on his back.

“What’d you do!” You gasped and scooped him up. Ivar hissed and snapped his sharp little teeth as you fussed over Hvitserk and built him a little bed out of a cushions and tucked him up under a tiny blanket you found at the back of your cupboards.

You jumped when Ivar’s little paw slapped Hvitserk’s forehead and after several minutes of defending Hvitserk you picked him up by the scruff of his neck and his tubby middle before he started changing back and you yelped, promptly dropping the now six foot tall naked man.

“STOP DOING THAT!” You shrieked and he cocked his head.

“Well then stop ignoring me.” He huffed.

 

“I did not ignore you, I am trying to take care of my cat. Your brother. The magic kitten.” You gripped your hands in your hair and glared at Ivar who was pulling the duvet off your bed to cover himself and dragging Hvitserk, who looked alarmed at how quickly he was reaching the edge of the bed.

A crash from the other room made you sighed as you rushed to see what the other two had done. Pumpkin was looking at the dish that was normally sat on the coffee table while Mr Fluffypants was snuffling at him.

“Shut up!” Ivar hissed and you quickly ran back in to find Hvitserk yowling while Ivar glared at him.

 

“ENOUGH! I cannot live with a bunch of magic talking kittens!” You yelped and stomped out of the house chased by Ivar’s objection that they were cursed Vikings and not kittens.

 

************

 

You went back home an hour later and slumped onto the sofa, closing your eyes and wishing your slight wish for mythical things to be real to vanish. So you could simply claim you were crazy and that a bunch of fairy cursed vikings didn’t live in your house under the guise of seemingly immortal kittens.

“Ugh, this is awful.” Ivar scoffed and you groaned. When your eyes opened you saw he was perched on the edge of your coffee table. Eyes rolling as he looked down at you.

“Well I don’t have music intended for magic vikings!” You snapped and snatched the headphones off him.

“We are not magic. We are cursed.” He huffed and pouted at you.

 

“Cursed by magic.” You pointed out and he growled. “Will you please stop changing back because all you’re just all naked!” You gasped when you glanced at him and realised all he was wearing was your huge black leather jacket that had been handed down.

“Then have clothes made for me.” He snapped. You winced and sat up.

“People don’t. Have clothes made for them any more, you get them from the shop.” You explained and he scowled. “Just… I’ll order you some clothes.” You grumbled and rushed to see if the tiny kitten you’d left in your bed was alright.

“You order me clothes but they are not made for me?” Ivar asked as Ubbe moved and snuggled into Sigurd to let you gently rub Hvitserk’s belly.

 

Hvitserk licked and rubbed against you hand and they all sleepily snuggled around you as you leant against the bed. You yelped and startled them when you felt little claws digging up your leg as Curtains climbed up and plopped down in front of you, glaring at you while mewing.

“Will you stop you’re not hurt!” you huffed and Ivar cocked his head, licking at his back legs. “That’s not what I meant will you just. Let me check your brother is fine and doesn’t need the vet and. You can sit in my top.”

The deal went over very well. Especially after Sigurd tried to join and Ivar knocked him over. You gave up and lay down, tucking Hvitserk in your arm, Ubbe hissed at Ivar when he tried to stop him from snuggling against you, Sigurd joined him and they both lazily watched you warily fussing over the wailing kitten who’s tubby belly seemed to be causing his discomfort.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Reader is kidnapped / taken by Hvitty

Wolves, that's what survivors from other villages called the northmen. They talked of how they prowled. They could see in the dark, track a person for miles through heavy woods, never once needing to stop.

Your town was sat on the borders of two kingdoms meaning it was often used as a war hold, hidden by miles of forest with few paths to and from the town. Because it was so far inland the northmen had yet to invade and many ho had survived or escaped them flocked to the town and it’s strong defences.

 

The church promised that nothing could get through the walls, all week the Priest preached that God would keep the town safe. The Northmen invaded the town on Sunday as the church bells tolled.

Feer drove you still. You couldn’t move until someone tugged you behind a pillar. “(Y/N)!” your neighbour said, bringing you back to the terrifying reality that you were a rabbit with a wolf at the doors of your den.

 

She had walked to church with you. Even offering to speak to the priest and have him attend your house to bless your sick parents. Now she had fear in her eyes and was shooing you along towards the door. You shrieked when a sword caught hee and a large man dragged her off as she kicked and screamed.

Your cry had caught the attention of a lanky, honey brown haired Northman. A man lunged at you, coming between the two of you and the tall viking kicked him away. It gave you enough time to dart past him, to push among a flock of your kin and rush towards a hidden gate that was through twisted alleys that had yet to be filled with violence.

 

You paused as you passed your house, seeing it already ransacked, a old man grabbed your arm. “Leave! Take nothing, my daughter will take you will her children, get out!” He said hurriedly, rushing you to catch up with his family who were shoving onto a horse drawn cart.

There was a shout from behind you and the cart took off, glancing behind you could see soldiers flooding the ally. Something shot out and the wheel on the cart cracked, lowering you and another girl until one of you had to let go. She glanced at you and grabbed your arms, pulling as hard as she could until her father reached over, shoving you off.

 

You stumbled, trying to gain your footing as you grabbed your skirts in your hand and ran as hard as you could. A shout alerted you to the group that had broken off to chase you. It wasn’t hard to dart and weave through trees but you knew as soon as the forest thickened and it got dark there would be nothing you could do but stop for the night.

You screamed as an arrow whizzed past you, laughter echoed around and a few joyous shouts you couldn’t understand.

Just as you thought you’d pulled away and found a path that could lead you down hill and somewhere you could hide something hit you across the back of the head and sent you flying forwards.

 

***********************

 

When you gained consciousness you realised you were back in the town. Your feet were bound and glancing around you realised you weren’t alone. Hurrying to untie your feet you felt something tossed at you. When you didn’t stop one tutted and said something, making noises as if he was trying to coax you over the way you would a cat you’d come across.

“Brother after all the work it took to catch her, you want to keep her, you do not want to sacrifice her to the Gods?” Ivar asked as Hvitserk shoved some bread into your mouth.

“Why would I sacrifice her, Brother? Fatten her up and she will make a good Thrall.” Hvitserk said, grabbing your face in his hands and turning you to face his brothers.

 

“Pretty face.” Ubbe grunted, reaching out to stroke your lips, chuckling when you tried to pull away but found Hvitserk’s grip to strong.

 

“I caught her, I get to keep her.” Hvitserk said, using his grip to yank you to your feet. You whimpered at the pain his hold shot through you and Ivar’s eyes darkened.

“We all hunted her.” He almost growled out. Hvitserk tutted his tongue, smirking when you jumped as his hands stroked up your sides.

 

When you tried to remove yourself from Hvitserk grip, yet again, you stumbled, bound feet hindering you as you tried to crawl away. The boys chuckled as Hvitserk lazily looped his fingers through your bindings and dragged you back. “You wanted her? Should have caught her brother. This one is mine.” He said glancing at you and speaking in your language so you could understand him. “You are to come to my home.”

“Please, no… please.” You begged, shaking your head as you tried to prie his fingers from your still bound ankles. Ubbe growled and moved closer, almost purring as you pleaded with Hvitserk.

 

“She already begs Hvitserk. You are sure you will not share her?” Ubbe asked without looking away from you. You screamed as Hvitserk suddenly swept you up and placed you on his lap, having to hold you in place as you tried desperately to get free.

“What do you two not understand about no?” Hvitserk asked his brothers, chuckling when you almost elbowed him in the face.

 

************************************

 

Hvitserk sighed as he entered his cabin. It was newly built and comfortable. His mother had given him a few Thrall to keep the cabin for him. Unfortunately she was much better at picking his Thrall than he was. The omen his mother had provided were burly, motherly or had families of their own and Hvitserk had no interest in them.

You, however, a pretty face that could sew but refused to do anything. “Bring her out to me?” Hvitserk asked one of the Thrall who sighed reluctantly. She bustled over and grabbed you by the arms, forcing you out of the corner that you’d been hiding in. You hissed, stroked and kicked until you were dragged out in front of Hvitserk.

 

“Still fighting.” The woman sighed. She had given you lectures on following the rules, having seen a woman flog for refusing to do as her master asked, knowing that if you didn’t behave soon there would be a punishment for you.

“Shh. You do not calm yourself I shall turn you out and let anyone take you.” Hvitserk said in your language. He nodded when you quieted but stood stiff. A light chuckle left his lips as he tore at the foods he’d been eating, nibbling at it as he watched you. A hand came out to stroke your neck and he chuckled as you winced away, not wanting him to touch you.

 

He watched your fingers dart to the simple, small silver cross that usually hung around your neck. As you whispered to yourself, something Hvitserk couldn’t quite hear, he reached forward and pried the cross from your hands, yanking it from your neck. “No, please… no!” You pleaded as you grabbed the fist that concealed the one part of your world you still knew.

He chuckled, setting his plate aside as he slouched in his chair spreading his legs and pointing to the space between them.

“Kneel.” He ordered, moving the clenched fist to the fire as a silent warning that he would toss the necklace away. He smiled when you reluctantly kneeled between his legs. “You see, you want to be a good girl for me. Now apologise for being so rude after I brought you all this way to see my home and I shall give you something to eat and drink.” He played the chain between his fingers as he watched you with amusement.

 

He couldn’t honestly expect you to thank him. The boat trip had been horrendous. Admittedly you had never seen the sea, let alone ridden a boat, but it made you terribly sick. The utter fear of being so near learing men and the clearly lude discussions about what your new ‘owner’ would do with you made your skin crawl. Deciding before you’d even set foot on the ground to at least hold onto your religion you resolved to die rebelling. But you hadn’t eaten for days and what you had eaten on the boat trip was enough to keep you alive. Your throat was sore from days of screaming and howling, aching for a drink.

“Come now little Christian, you do not want a warm meal and a drink. Does your god not tell you to be good hmm?” He chuckled when he got a response, thought it was a withering glare that darkened your pretty face.

“I am sorry… Master.” You whispered as you dropped your gaze to the floor, hands twisting into your skirt. You looked up when a mouthful of bread was held out. He put it to your lips and smiled when you ate it without a fuss. Ivar had told him he should kill you or give you away. Ubbe said to keep you as a bed maid.

 

“You see, you want to be my good girl. If you keep behaving, Master will reward you.” He smiled when you glanced up, seeing him dangle your necklace from his fingers before tucking it under his cloak. “You, see she is fed and had something to drink, she may have a fur for tonight, it will be taken if you returns to her behaviours.” He said to the other Thrall who had busied themselves.

“Yes Prince Hvitserk.” One mumbled, setting a fur on the floor where you had been sleeping. He gripped your face and inspected you, glancing up when the Thrall returned. “Would you like her bathed as well?”

“Yes and find her a clean dress?” Hvitserk asked, tossing some money at the older of his two Thrall. Turning to gripp your hair and hiss in your ear. “Behave little one, because I promise you will never like your punishments as much as I like punishing you.” With a light chuckle he bounded to his feet and practically danced out of the cabin.

 

“Come, we best do as he says or you shall be in more trouble. We rush and we can have you bathed and fed before he comes back, he will not bother waking you for attention.” The burly Thrall said. The other smiled apologetically as she went out to find a dress for you.

“Why do we not run while he is…. Where ever he has gone to?” You asked as she filled a tub with hot water.

“Do not be foolish. Master Hvitserk is a prince and would not take kindly to his property running away. It will serve you best to do as he wishes. Your pretty face is a blessing and a curse among these folk. Now in the bath, I will fetch your food.” She said firmly, snapping so surely at you that you didn’t waste time disagreeing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesome, tying up probably some stuff I don’t know are kinks

Hvitserk sat in a chair, watching you work. Was quickly becoming apparent to Hvitserk that your only redeeming skills were sewing and your stubbornness and you were terrible at both of those.

“Bring her here, see if she is any good at braids.” Hvitserk ordered when he saw the burned mess you’d made of his breakfast. He rolled his eyes when you started fussing after being dragged over to stand behind his seat. “What is wrong now?”

“She says she cannot touch you, you are a man, it is improper.” The thrall explained to Hvitserk who dismissed them both on the order to fill his shelves with whatever was lacking.

 

“Should I go with them?” You asked quietly but Hvitserk ignored your questions as he set his cup down and stood, looming over you as he backed you against a wall. “Master I should…” You started to dart round him but his hand gently closed on your throat, alarming you enough to stop.

“You belong to me now. You understand? I do not care what your Gods says or thinks. You will clean my house and clothes, you will cook and smile for my brothers and I and if I want you to warm my bed you will.” Hvitserk warned. When you didn’t respond he tightened his grip and you whimpered.

“Yes Master.” You whispered. He nodded, letting you go with a sigh.

 

“If you cannot take care of my home I will give you to Ivar. You are expensive to keep and there is no point in you if you just do nothing. And It is Hvitserk, Master Hvitserk.” He said, frowning at you as you stayed cowering against the wall.

You slowly learned a few of the tasks the other Thrall knew well and as Hvitserk had promised, you were rewarded. You now had the same soft straw mattress as the other Thrall. It was beside Hvitserk’s bed but it was easier to sleep on than the floor.

Things were improving until you found yourself pulled away from a task. It had been so long since you had heard of anything resembling your church or a prayer that wasn’t your own that when you heard the droning tone you were drawn like a moth to fire.

 

“(Y/N)! Master Hvitserk shall see you!” One of the old Thrall’s called as your feet seemed to carry you away. You didn’t hear your name called but Hvitserk saw you running, not knowing where you were running to he growled in frustration and stalked after you.

“(Y/N)!” He barked when he caught up with you, yanking you away before you could sit and join with the group. They looked to be Thrall’s owned by someone else and you wondered if you could convince Hvitserk to let you join them. Until you looked at his face as he dragged you through the streets and realised he was beyond furious.

As soon as you reached the cabin he tossed you inside, pacing in front of the door for a few moments before storming in. “Master Hvitserk what are you doing?” You asked in confusion when Hvitserk tore your mattress from the ground and balled it up, tossing in in a high shelf.

 

“You try and run away then question me when I punish you?” Hvitserk shouted, making you jump.

“I was not running away. I just wanted to hear the prayers!” You objected. But Hvitserk scoffed.

“You went somewhere without my permission. Abandoning a job I had given you. That is running away!” He hissed out having calmed himself enough to lower his voice. “You will be punished, severely.”

This had you panicking. You had seen the punishments Ivar dolled out to his Thralls that don't please him and you had no intention of having the same happen to you. “Please Mister Hvitserk I didn't mean to, please do not punish me I will never be bed again. I do so want to be good for you.” You whimpered and pleaded. He groaned, clenching his fists as he stilled and went quiet.

 

“Take off your clothes.” He said after a long silence, sitting in his usual chair as you hesitated. “NOW!” He barked. Making you scramble to do as he asked. You were slow, painfully slow and Hvitserk knew you were struggling with doing as he asked and the shame of being stripped. But his idea was borrowed from Ivar who had stripped and fucked a English Thrall in front of the gathered Earls in the main hall.

“Master Hvitserk?” You said meekly. He motioned for you to stand in front of him. Bare and goddess like before him he found himself realizing just how prized his capture was. He stood, circling you. His fingertips brushed your hips and yoru spin but he stepped away returning with his heavy travelling cloak which he draped over you.

“Come.” He ordered as he opened the door. He paused when he heard a quiet sob.

 

“Please Master Hvitserk do not make me go out like this it is shameful!” You said weakly and he beckoned you closer. Assuming he had decided to have mercy you did, bev having a little more friendly that you thought you should but you did not want to step a foot out of the cabin in your undress.

“You are yet again refusing to do as I ask, even as I punish you!” He complained softly as he fixed his traveling cloak to no prying eyes could see you. After all he didn’t want just anyone to look.

*****************************

When Hvitserk shoved you inside the cabin you feared the worst. A torture house for the terrible and rebellious. Instead you found a nice looking, cosy cabin. “Brother?” Hvitserk called and soon Ubbe bounded into view.

“Hvitserk it is late… I see you found your jewel. Margrethe wants to see what has been keeping you away from our bed so long.” Ubbe teased as he looked you up and down as if you were a meal.

“How would you feel if she watches you fuck Margrethe?” Hvitserk asked, jerking Ubbe’s head to look him.

“You mean to share her?” Ubbe asked excitedly, both men glancing at the little blond who kissed Hvitserk passionately.

 

“You may look all you like.” Hvitserk said as he bumbled over, tugging his cloak off, gripping your wrists when you tried to hide yourself.

“Hvitserk. It is a crime to not share her with me. Surly?” Ubbe said with a graveled tone. He prowled closer and stroked his brother’s head as he looked you over.

 

“I thought if I showed her pleasure she would be more willing to comply, she was doing so well with her rewards.” Hvitserk said patronisingly.

Ubbe chuckled as he vanished, muttering to his wife who marched into the hall where Hvitserk was stood waiting. “You will fuck me too?” She asked, glancing at you when you flinched at her language. Hvitserk nodded as Ubbe called him in.

 

“Sit her here. There are softer ropes over there, keep her tied in place.” Ubbe suggested. Hvitserk smiled, seeing you in the aforementioned chair while he and Margrethe stripped and started kissing on their bed.

Hvitserk’s fingers were gentle as he bound you to the chair and he smiled when you looked away as he began to undress. His fingers stroked across your cheek as he crouched to whisper in your ear. “If you wish to watch your Master fuck, I will not tell your God.” He smirked as you became even more flustered and shoved his brother off Margrethe.

At first you closed your eyes, unwilling to look, until the noises and grunts sang to some part of your body that seemed to light on fire. Slowly your eyes opened and Ubbe let out a laugh as he lay beside Margrethe who was kissing his neck. Hvitserk was buried between her legs.

 

“Imagine what your Master would feel like between your legs Sweet Thing.” Ubbe said in a hushed voice and laughed when his words made you squirm.

Hvitserk glanced up and stared at you for a moment, pulling away from Margrethe. “Fuck her so she can see.” Hvitserk said as he moved, keeping his eyes on yours as Ubbe rolled his wife and began to fuck her roughly.

You tried not to watch. You honestly did but the hot fire in you wanted to see more. “Fuck! Ubbe harder!” Margrethe moaned and Hvitserk, smiled, jerking himself off as they moved so hard the bed shook.

“It is ok Little One. You can watch.” He smirked when you glanced at them but shook your head, strolling over to you and stooping over the chair. “Would it make you feel better of master demand you watch them?”

 

“Yes.” You whimpered and he let out a quiet laugh, his hands gently stroking down your arms and back up.

“Very well. Your master wants you to watch Margether take every inch of Ubbe and when he is done you will watch me fuck her.” He ordered as a soft whisper against your ear that made hot goosebumps run through your skin.

“Yes Master Hvitserk.” You whispered and looked over to Ubbe and Margrethe on the bed. Watching them together made your thighs ache and burn but when you tried to clamp them together you remembered they were bound.

Ubbe’s final moan drew out something inside of you that made you breath fast. Hvitserk whispered what a good girl you were while he crossed the room and pounced on Margrethe making her squeal and beg. Watching Hvitserk and Margrethe made you feel, jealous, but it made everything you’d felt watching her and Ubbe so much more potent.

 

“Oh sweet thing my little brother is so cruel.” Ubbe whispered, startling you as no one had noticed him move from the bed to couch beside your chair. His eyes were focused on your seat and his fingers swiped at the damp pool between your legs, careful not to touch you. “You are already so desperate to be fucked.” He gave you a wolfish smile as he tasted one of his fingers and moaned.

“What the fuck are you doing!” Hvitserk complained as he glanced away from the moaning mess under him and frowned, opening his mouth when Ubbe explained he was merely curious about your taste. “Gods I could live off her pussy.” Hvitserk almost whined as he stole what Ubbe had missed from his brother’s fingers before Ubbe shared a taste with Margrethe.

When he was done Hvitserk spent a few moments gathering himself before dressing and untying you. Ubbe tried to convince him to leave you with him for a few days but Hvitserk warded him off. “I’m pleased with you.” Hvitserk said simply as he finished pulling his cloak around you and you started the trek home.

 

You didn’t say anything as the cool evening air whipped around you, chilling your heated skin to form an odd sensation that you couldn’t place. An ache. Dull but strong. The town was eerily quiet as you passed through, not a person was out, bar you and Hvitserk. “You still must earn your clothes and bed back.” He muttered to you as you reached the cabin.

*************************

“Master Hvitserk?” You whispered to the darkness. Hvitserk stirred, his sheet that Bjorn had gifted him tangled around his naked body and he wondered if he was dreaming. “I am sorry I was so bad but the floor is so cold… please.” You started to explain why you’d woken him but felt a gentle hand on your waist, guiding you down to the bed.

“Just for tonight Little One. It will not happen every night.” He said firmly. He could feel you shivering and your coldness seeped into his skin as you burrowed into him. He chuckled a little at the thought of the need to drive off harsh cold being enough to break your objection to the new desires he’d awkon in you.

As he reached over to pull more furs from the pill beside his bed his froze. He was unsure if your realised you were slowly grinding your hips against him or if you were both to sleepy or honry to care. “Master Hvitserk?” You moaned out, when he pulled away to look at your face it was furrowed in a beautiful mix of confusion and need.

“It’s ok Little One relax.” He hummed soothingly as he gently pulled one of your legs over his hips, adjusting himself to hit just where you needed with each role of your hips. He swore softly as he began to feel your damp heat spread through the sheets and gripped your ass, pulling you closer as he controlled your motion as slipped the other arm around your waist.

Hvitserk soon fell into a blissful sleep of your slight body rocking against him, a lullaby of your breath moans and gasps sung him off as the feeling of you close to him comforted him enough to find an easy sleep.

He realised one thing as he drifted off. He would probably be changing his view on you in his bed.


	13. Chapter 13

“What am I doing here?” Hvitserk sighed as he sat by himself in Harald’s hall. He hung his head as you snuck up on him.

“I don’t think you realize how important you are to a lot of people around here.” You said and he glanced over at you.

“Ivar wouldn’t agree with you.” He grumbled and you shook your head.

“He wouldn’t like not having you around.” You said decisively and grinned when he looked a little happier.


	14. Chapter 14

You waited for Hvitserk to come back to the car with lunch. While he climbed in and shuffled the food around you pulled out your phone and started filming him. “Hey Hvitty.” You said and he glanced at you with a mouthful of food.

“Did I get the wrong order again?” He asked as you watched him through the phone.

“I did a pregnancy test." You told him and Hvitserk smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re gonna give me a boy right?” He asked with a cheeky grin.


	15. Chapter 15

“Hvitserk Ragnarsson are you attempting to seduce me.” You sighed as he continued flirting with you.

“No! I’m just making small talk…” He said sweetly before giving you a devilish wink followed by a cheeky grin. “Unless you’d like me to seduce you.”

“You can try if you’d like.” You said dramatically as you turned to head up the path behind you. Hvitserk smiled to himself as he sipped his drink and decided he would certainly take you up on your offer and try.


	16. Chapter 16

“This is the one she likes?” Ivar asked as he and Ubbe joined Hvitserk in crouching in the grass to watch you talking with a new comer.

“At the feast last night she said he had a cute butt.” Ubbe said and Ivar frowned, looking confused.

“So he has a cute butt. Everyone has a cute butt. I have a cute butt.” Hvitserk snapped and leant up a little when he realised he couldn’t see you.

Hvitserk jumped when he felt you straddle his back and lay on him so you could prop your chin on his shoulder. “Who has a cute butt?” You asked with a giggle.


	17. Chapter 17

“You need to go with the next ship away from York.” Hvitserk insisted as he bound along beside you. “It is one thing to fight in a war it is another for Ivar to be… so interested in you.” He sounded desperate but you’d grown tired of his same argument.

"No! I’m tired of doing what you say.” You snapped and glared at Hvitserk, daring him to challenge you.

“That is alright (Y/N). You do not have to do a thing that Hvitserk says. He is not the leader of our army.” Ivar muttered as he approached. Hvitserk swallowed as his brother learnt heavily on his crutches and held his gaze.

“This is between me and (Y/N).” Hvitserk said finally, glaring when Ivar snorted out a laugh.

“Is it now.” Was all he said back as he followed Hvitserk’s gaze to you.


	18. Chapter 18

You could hear Hvitserk sneaking along to keep up with you. After tossing him out in the rain you’d no doubt he’d be bothering you all day to get your attention again. What do you want now Hvitserk.” You sighed out as you continued gathering the wild plants around where you’d stopped.

“How did you know I was following you?” Hvitserk muttered, popping out of the tree line as he leant on the tree you crouched in front of.

“You smell like a wet dog” You bit back, rolling his eyes when he sniffed himself. “Gods Hvitserk. You came through the woods like a crashing bore. Of course I knew you were following me.”


	19. Chapter 19

You watched Ivar down his shots before moving to another table. You could see people hurrying out of his way and when they didn’t he’d sharply prod them with a crutch. “He’s going to get himself in trouble one day.” You muttered to Hvitserk.

“He already does.” He grinned when you frowned at him. “Whenever he gets in trouble he goes on Craigslist and hires a woman to play his mother and bail him out.” When your mouth fell open at the thought of Ivar’s ridiculous plan Hvitserk laughed.


	20. Chapter 20

Hvitserk hesitated as you both parted, smiling at you as you hurried up the muddy path and into your house. “Brother! What was that, surely one of the gods.” Ubbe said as he strolled to his brother, slapping his hands on his shoulders.

“Maybe.” He said with a clearly smitten tone.

“Oh my God. You’re in love with her/him.” Ubbe teased as Hvitserk blushed and shrugged him off as they headed towards the main hall.


	21. Chapter 21

Hvitserk lay across your legs as he fell asleep. He wanted to stay up and keep you safe but he didn't trust himself to make it through the night. Just as he began to drop off he felt someone shake him. “Ubbe. What are you doing?” He hissed.

“Hush. We need to leave. (Y/N) should stay.” Ubbe muttered before quietly walking away.

“I just want a nice, easy life. What’s wrong with that?" He mumbled to you when he spotted you’d woken up.


	22. Chapter 22

Hvitserk smiled as he watched you try and wrangle your pack of little Hvitserkssons to the dinner table, admiring the fierce gentle way to scolded and herded them. “You look beautiful.” He muttered when they were all finally eating.

“You’re to kind. You said with a light giggle as he pulled you on his lap. He gave you a far off look before nodding to himself.

“You’re too good for this world.” He said softly.


	23. Chapter 23

“She’s mine.” Ivar huffed as he swung his sword at Hvitserk.

“Are you sure brother?” He teased as they started to fight harder. You hopped up from your seat and tried to intervene but Ubbe stopped you.

“Okay, you want to kill each other. That’s good. That’s healthy.” You sighed out as they continued. Their fight ended a few minutes later with a friendly nod to each other as they turned to you with matching grins. 

“We’re sharing you.” They both said and you groaned as you leant against Ubbe who was snickering at the three of you.


	24. Chapter 24

“I spoke with her. Her name was (Y/N).” Hvitserk said casually to his brothers.They all glancied your way when you let out a little squeak.

“You remembered my name!” You said after a long, awkward pause.

“Of course I do. Why would I forget such a beautiful name.” He said playfully.


	25. Chapter 25

You cut your way through the men around you, slipping and trying to regain your balance, not seeing the new attacker behind you. You flinched when Hvitserk dashed forwards. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

He helped you steady yourself and tossed you a shield. You nodded and smiled working together and managing to clear the street and push back the little leeway your enemies had made.


	26. Chapter 26

You almost growled as you stormed into the room the brother’s were sat in. Hvitserk smiled when you ignored his greeting whereas his brother’s didn’t have enough sense to leave you a moment to cool down.

“What is wrong now?” Ivar asked as he rolled his head so he could look at you, slapping your hand as you stole from his plate.

“Him.” you pointed at Hvitserk who froze then looked up at you. “You said I’d have proper training!”

“Oh. Yes… I did.” He stuttered and rose rather abruptly, leaving half his dinner in his rush to avoid you.


	27. Chapter 27

You strolled into the hall to see what Hvitserk had been working on all day. Paint proudly adorned the wall he’d claimed. “Well. Do you like it?” He asked as he sat with Ivar. “Floki claims it a masterpiece.”

“That looks like something you would find on the wall of a serial killer.” You said as you inspected it. You could hear Ivar laugh and when you looked at Hvitserk he was smiling.

“But do you like it?” He asked and you glanced back at the glooping mess.

“It’s… nice.” You hummed, sitting in his lap and lifting his cup to his lips before he could question further.


	28. Chapter 28

“Hvitserk I can cook steak!” You insisted as he parked behind the restaurant and started looking for his brother’s.

“We’re here now.” Was all he said, avoiding admitting that he didn’t wanna eat your food. “Ivar (Y/N) might cook steak for us!”

“Good lucky.” Ivar teased. Hvitserk laughed as he hurried over and hugged you.

“If you can cook a steak, I’d eat it right off your bottom!” He said with a light laughed. Neither of the boys expected you to agree and they bot started whooping an laughing.


	29. Chapter 29

“This is horrid.” You complained as the Ragnarssons looked you up and down.

“Walk like one of them, it will not work if you trot about like a free woman.” Ivar criticised.

“Do you understand how hard it is to move in these! So heavy. You should wear it and see.” You complained.

Hvitserk and Ubbe broke into laughter as you shuffled off, changing your walk as shouts of advice were thrown after you. “You look beautiful!” Hvitserk called and you smiled.

“Thank you.” You hummed happily. “At least one of you is helpful.”

“Oh my gods, you’re in love with her.” Ubbe teased as he slapped Hvitserk’s shoulder.

“So what. You may keep your wife to yourself Ubbe. I would much rather have the beautiful and feared Shieldmaiden.” Hvitserk jogged off to find you while he and Ivar laughed, the smile slipping from Ubbe’s face.


	30. Chapter 30

You gasped from your hiding place, trying to stay quiet. You’d intended in making Hvitserk bath but the prince had arrived early and instead of continuing your chore you hid, blushing and planning to make your presence known as a group of shieldmaidens burst in.

They spoke quickly and quietly. He muttered something and they nodded. “Tell her we will know where Ivar is soon.” One of them said before leaving.

He glanced over at the corner where you were hidden and cocked his head, frowning until he realise you weren’t with the Shieldmaidens. “How long have you been standing there?” He asked gently, beckoning you out.


	31. Chapter 31

You smiled when you saw Hvitserk’s car and darted from the restaurant to where he pulled over. He held your food while you took your wet coat off and leaned into the heater. “I got you some as well.”

 

“Thanks.” He said gratefully and pulled the burger out of the bag as he leant over to kiss you.

 

“You smell like wet dog.” You said as he handed you yours and glanced at you. He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Look in the back.” He said and watched as you glanced among the shopping to see a crate strapped in with a small puppy sleeping.

 

“You got a puppy!” You squealed quietly.

 

“I said I would when we got the new place sorted.” He chuckled and watched you coo over the puppy.


	32. Chapter 32

“Welcome back brother.” Ubbe declared as Hvitserk hopped off the boat.

“It is good to be home. Is she still angry that I went?” He asked, glancing around for you after greeting Aslaug.

“Furious but pretending she doesn't miss you.” Ubbe said and Hvitserk jogged off.

He burst into the cabin and scooped you up. “Hvitserk!” you laughed before frowning at him.

“Are you not please I am home?” He asked playfully and you shrugged.

“It’s your turn to make dinner.” You smiled when he chuckled and agreed.

“Very well, if that is what you wish.” He reached down to steal as kiss as you plopped onto the chair next to the fire.


	33. Chapter 33

“What is so funny?” Ubbe asked as he sat next to Hvitserk on the boat.

“Nothing!” You snapped and Hvitserk chuckled.

“They think she is an elf. The farmer's tried to give her offerings.” Hvitserk told him and you punched Hvitserk’s shoulder.

“Call me elf one more time!” You threatened and gently smacked your sword on the top of his head.

“Ow! But you did look like an elf.... Well one covered in blood and carrying an axe.” Hvitserk defended, falling when he tried to avoid another hit. “You are pretty like the paintings of them!” He offered as a compliment and you rolled your eyes.


	34. Chapter 34

With a soft squeal you struggled to stay on your tiptoes. The cold ground made the mud hard but dangerously slippy. “I’ll fall.” You gasped through a giggle as Hvitserk teased you.

Hvitserk chuckled as you leant in, feet skidding on the icy ground. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

He said.

His hand gently held you in place under your cloak and you both kissed tenderly.


	35. Chapter 35

“Great job.” You muttered bitterly. “I got this, I watch food network.” you said, mimicking Hvitserk’s voice.

“I’m sorry!” He said as he laughed and you shook your head. “I did promise you great food though.” He added after a long silence fell over the car.

“You did. And it is good… I suppose.” You mumbled and he grinned through a mouthful.

“So good. But I am sorry I set fire to the apartment. And… um. You know us having to go to stay with ubbe and all the kids early and stuff…” Hvitserk chuckled nervously when you rolled your eyes and broke into a grin.

“It should be a tradition.” You sighed happily.

“Me setting the house on fire?” He asked as you started the car.

“These for christmas breakfast!” You said through a laugh as you handed him the wrapper to your breakfast.


	36. Chapter 36

Hvitserk chuckled when you watched the children playing with their new toys. “Should we really have got him that?” You asked, meaning should Hvitserk really have got him the toy seeing as he didn’t consult you before hand.

“Why are you even worrying? The kid’s just going to ignore the toy and play with the box.” He muttered, not really paying attention.

“Well… if he gets hurt!” You huffed and Hvitserk rolled his eyes, pulling you into his lap.

“Just relax, i’ll finish cooking and you. Both of you can watch a nice movie and try to keep all the cousins from smashing the house.” He offered and you smiled, kissing him quickly before rushing to scoop up your son.


	37. Chapter 37

“How will you get there?” You friend muttered as she sat nervously, uncomfortable with being so close to the Ragnarssons who were more than happy to let you lounge around them.

“I’ll just ride Hvitserk. He’ll come if there is enough food.” You smiled until the boys snickered and you realised they’d misstaken you telling her you’d piggy-back Hvitserk.

“Be careful what you say, you might give me ideas.” Hvitserk teased and grinned when you joined in their laughter while whacking him with his rolled up cloak.


	38. Chapter 38

Hvitserk had laughed. The English soldiers had given you the silly notion that you were a witch. “I will give you a witches blessing!” You had told him and Ivar who snickered at the thought and teased you about giving men favours.

“Go on then, I’ll have your blessing.” He had hummed, smugly smiling as you approached, holding your hands above your head, scrunching up your nose and wiggling your fingers. He held your waist as you opened your eyes and smiled.

“That is it?” Ivar asked and demanded he have a blessing as well.

Hvitserk had thought they were humouring you until the sword that would have killed him shattered into dust before it could touch his skin. Arrows skipped past Ivar and they laughed as they shared a look.

“You really are a witch.”Hvitserk said once they found you after the battle.

“Of course. You did not believe me?” You asked as Hvitserk picked you up and carried you to the halls Ivar had claimed.

“I do now. Come let us find you a blessing of your own. I hear the princess of this town has a fine crown.” Hvitserk declared, catching the tiara that Ivar tossed his way.


	39. Chapter 39

When you had asked Hvitserk what he wanted as a Yulle gift he hadn’t thought you’d wouldn’t know he was joking. You were stood before him blushing violently as Ubbe and Ivar had caught you giving Hvitserk his gift which consisted of you wearing nothing but his fur trimmed cloak.  
“Surprise! I’m your Christmas present.” You said quietly.  
Hvitserk laughed and smiled brightly as he put his hands on your hips and pulled you into his lap, wrapping his cloak so that only he could see what was underneath. “Tease all you want brothers but neither wife of yours would give you such a delightful gift.” Hvitserk said as he kissed your neck and demanded a drink be set before you. The snickering from Ubbe and Ivar was cut short and they both shuffled off after watching you and Hvitserk


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girl Next door

“Shit! Shit! Shit!” You shouted as you rushed to get the bus. You could see the back of Ivar’s head sat at the back of the bus which pulled off as you reached the stop. You glanced back at the college and sighed. You could try and find someone to give you a lift. With a quick glance up at the cloudy sky you decided that it would be better if you walked home.  
Rain began to gently patted down and you cursed Ivar’s offer of ‘Oh I could pick up (Y/N)’s uniform Mrs (Y/L/N)!” Of course your parents who were often travelling were so happy to have lovely, helpful neighbours next door. You doubted they’d be so happy if they knew Ivar had several inches cut off your uniforms skirts before delivering them to you.

“Hey sweetie!” Someone called as you took a wrong turn. Glancing around you saw a few men stood around the warehouses. You hated this part of town but it was the quickest way home and the rain was starting to get heavier. “Come on. Don’t be shy.”

“Come on baby!” With a last shout you started to hurry faster, almost running. You hadn’t seen Hvitserk flicking away his cigarette as he sipped from a can of beer, expecting to have a quick meeting at one of his warehouses.  
He spotted you rushing away, giving the men calling after you a quick glare, he sighed, reminding himself to bring up buying them out to Ubbe when they next had a meeting.  
“Babygirl, keep walking.” You jumped when you heard the voice coming much closer than the other voices.

Glancing around you spotted the men who had been catcalling you were slowly settling their way after you. A hand snaked around your back, making you jump. “Hvitserk?” You asked in sunrise.  
“The fuck are you doing out here looking like that? Should know better than coming down here.” Hvitserk muttered to you as he marched you the way he’d come, towards his car.  
“Ivar was the one that had the seamstress change my uniform. Also the bus left so it’s not like I’m out here on purpose.” You said, trying to keep some form of confidence all the while focusing entirely on the fact that Hvitserk had his arm neatly around you.

“Stay here.” He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and unlocked his car. You sat in the car and the lock clicked shut again. He strolled away and you decided to sort through your bag until he came back. After a few minutes you realised that he hadn’t actually said how long he would be.  
You jumped when several loud bangs echoed off the buildings there was a lot of shouting that followed. Hvitserk walked back up to the car, shaking his head as he got into the car, still sipping his beer.

“Did you hear that?” You asked, glancing around to see where the noise had come from.  
“Huh? Oh the bang? Yeah that’s one of the places around here, they work on old cars and they backfire pretty loud. He watched you carefully when you thought about what he said.  
“Oh.” Was all you said as the clouds gave up and rain poured down so heavily you couldn’t see in front of you.  
“Picked a good day to miss the bus.” Hvitserk grumbled as he stared ahead. “I’ll give you a lift home.”

The ride home was awkwardly quiet. You were more than happy to see your houses pull into view. “Thank you.” You said quietly and waited for a response as he rubbed his chin.  
“So you were just walking home?” He asked you and leant in, making you nervous.  
“I took the wrong turn, I never remember which road it is there’s no sign.” You admitted and started feeling flustered when he sighed and chuckled a little.  
“Do me a favour and don’t tell anyone I was down that way? I was supposed to be somewhere else… Aslaug you know.” hvitserk lied so sweetly that you didn’t doubt him.  
“Of course! I know how she gets.” You said sheepishly.

He smirked and looked you up and down. It had always amused him that you were more than eager to please. “That’s a good girl.” He said softly and watched you squirm. For good measure he strokes your cheek, leant over a little more and kissed you softly. When a whimper slipped out Hvitserk groaned softly, hand travelling to your thigh, stroking the soft skin. When one of your hands dug into his jacket and the other pulled at the back of his neck, to ensure he deepened the kiss, he had to wander what the hell Ivar did with you all those days up in his room. You were either a needy little thing or Ivar was honestly studying with you. A waist of a nice girl he decided as he pulled away, pushing you off him.  
“Well in you go babygirl.” Hvitserk said as he gestured to the house.

He watched you head inside before moving up closer to the Ragnarssons drive. “Hvitserk!” Ivar’s friend said cheerfully as he leaned against the gate. “Good to see you again.” Hvitserk meerly grunted at him as he passed.

 

***********************************************

“Hey!” Ivar called and motioned for his friend. “Two study coffees.” He joked and gestured outside where you were balancing several huge books and trying to order a taxi.  
“Oh! Isn’t Hvitserk giving you guys a lift?” The friend popped up causing Ivar to frown. “It’s just he dropped her off yesterday and he’s normally not working today… right?”  
“She was home last night… We watched a movie.” Ivar said and shook his head. “You must be thinking of someone else, Hvit always has girls round.”

When the coffees were ready Ivar met you out in the taxi, proudly balancing two coffees under his chin as he tapped through the crowd with his crutches. Once in the car there was a long silence.  
“So are you fucking my brother?” Ivar asked and your jaw dropped as you looked at him over the mountain of books between the two of you.  
“No!” You spluttered out and Ivar rolled his eyes. “I’m not Ivar honest!”  
“So you weren’t with Hvitserk late night?” He smirked when you chose to ignore him. You couldn’t get away with lying to Ivar so you would often choose to ignore him instead. Which was equally flawed.

“We have one more exam and we graduate Ivar, can’t we focus on that?” You said hopefully.  
“I can. But you might accidentally wonder off with one of my siblings.” Ivar said quickly, sirking when you started to fidget and flip through the books. “I’ll just ask Hvitserk later.”

****************************************************

Hvitserk nodded to the barkeeper who handed him a huge wad of cash. Hvitserk slid him a few bills before he left. “Does mother know what you and Ubbe do or does she not care?” Ivar asked as he shuffled into the room.  
“A little of both. What’re you doing here?” Hvitserk asked as Ivar took a seat at the bar.  
“Are you fucking (Y/N)?” Ivar asked and Hvitserk scoffed.  
“Why, she say we did?” He asked cautiously and Ivar cocked his head with a smile.  
“No. she doesn’t know a friend of mine saw you in your car.” Ivar grinned wickedly when his brother realised he was trapped.

“Alright, she missed the bus, it was raining and I gave her a lift. What about it?” Hvitserk snapped and glared at Ivar who gave him an innocent look.  
“And you just gave her a lift for free?” both brothers started the other down until Hvitserk shrugged.  
“Yeah I did, how low do you think I am to make (Y/N) fuck me for a lift, we both know she’s not getting any. You’re not fucking her, I’m not… maybe your friend is.” Hvitserk grinned when Ivar rolled his eyes.

“I don’t think so. You’ve done something, she’s gone all love eyed over you. It’s awful.” Ivar complained as hvitserk made him a drink.  
“She’ll get over it. Now get out of here I have a meeting.” He said as he poured the drink into a to go cup. “Don’t let mum know you’re drinking again.”


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Girl Next Door (Part Two)

“I passed!” You squealed and bounced up the hall to where Ivar, Aslaug and Ubbe were stood. You send a message to your parents, who were again away with business. “Well you’ll have to celebrate.” Aslaug said as she congratulated you. “You’re both graduating top of the class.”  
“It’s all thanks to me really.” Ivar said and grinned when you nudged him.  
“I’ve booked a nice dinner at a club in town but unfortunately I won't be able to join you, (Y/N) you don’t mind taking my place?” She asked as if she wasn’t really asking.  
“I’ll be there.” You said and smiled when Ubbe ruffled your hair and congratulated you as well.

You met them later where aslaug told you and smiled happily. All the hard work had paid off. “Hey Ivar!” Hvitserk called. You stared over at him, it felt awkward to be there, did you leave before he noticed or was it no big deal that you made out with him. “Good job!”  
“Thanks, (Y/N) passed too!” Completely oblivious to any awkwardness between you two. Hvitserk spared you a glance, nothing more than that as Ivar leant on his crutches and muttered to you.  
“Mother has payed for everything, her treat.” He said as he rolled his eyes and followed Hvitserk inside.

Shortly after you were seated Ubbe, sigurd and a short blond woman joined the group. The woman immediately made a fool of herself, kissing all over Hvitserk’s face and neck, sitting in his lap until Hvitserk moved her onto the seat beside him. He glanced at you for a moment, or you thought he had.  
You all ordered and you found it harder and harder to not just stare dreamily at Hvitserk who was quite clearly ‘playing’ with his date under the table.  
“That’s disgusting Hvit, we’re having dinner.” Sigurd hissed quietly and Hvitserk rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Once everyone was finished, Ubbe offered to buy everyone a drink before you all headed home. Agreeing reluctantly, Ivar insisted on something that wasn’t to strong, he wasn’t going to deal with Aslaug’s wrath if she found out they’d gotten you drunk.  
“What’re you plans now?” Ubbe asked, winking when you realised he was asking you.  
“Oh! I hadn’t thought that far. I was surprised I could keep up with the class.” You confessed.  
“Well of course you passed! I was your study partner.” Ivar said proudly, making Sigurd scoff at his arrogance. “Sigurd has a bar, you could work for him until you figure out what you want to do.” He added.

You glanced at Hvitserk who had taken a shot and was waiting to leave with his drunk ‘friend’. He was glaring at Ivar as if he was genuinely contemplating punching him. “Oh I don’t know about that Ivar.” You said and turned back to Ivar who was sitting on a barstool, leaning his chin on his crutches as he watched you and Hvitserk glancing at each other. He had a look on his face that could convince you he was the devil.

“Hvitserk your last bartender was… fired?” Ivar said, questioning his brother who shook his head and left.

****************************************************

“I thought you had quite smoking?” Ivar said cheerfully as he took a seat outside Hvitserk’s bar and set his crutches down on the table.  
“I am not talking with you now Ivar!” Hvitserk barked out.  
“Why are you so upset. You wanted to spend time with (Y/N), why else would you be staring at her?” Ivar said and leant forward on the table. “Unless something did happen the other day.”  
“Why does it matter so much to you?” Hvitserk shouted and shook his head as he finished his cigarette.

“She’s my friend.” Ivar said simply.  
“Your only friend. You know what happened to my last bartender. If you wanted to fuck with me you should have done something else. You want her to get shot?” Hvitserk gestured to the bar and raised his eyebrows when Ivar didn’t say anything.  
“Of course not. But you’ll look after her want you Hvit? Huh. What is it you call her, Babygirl? Remember when you started calling her that in highschool and all the other girls got mad.” Ivar snickered at the memory, tensing when Hvitserk flicked his cigarette but away and stormed over to him.

“You know how we make our money, don’t act like you don’t. If you really cared about her you would help her find a job, maybe take her away from here with that fucking brain of yours. We both know she’s only got high grade because you help her.” Hvitserk said in Ivar’s face. Ivar scowled at Hvitserk as he walked away, pausing to turn back with a smirk. “She starts working here, I’ll probably have her bent over the bar by the end of her shift. When you touch starve a princess they turn into Brats and it’s real pain to deal with.”

Ivar clenched his fists and glared after his brother so hard he wished his head would explode. He didn’t care who you dated, but he knew you had always liked Hvitserk and Ivar found it hard not to help you get what you wanted.


	42. Chapter 42

He was tired. It had been such a long raid and the weather had turned against them on the way home. He knew he promised to pop in and see you in case you didn’t make it down to the docks on the day he returned. But he was glad you weren’t there.  
His brother’s split off to find their respective beds to roll around in and he would normally follow Ubbe’s promise of more women than he could count. But he just wanted to sleep. He’d bathe tomorrow.

As he trudged up the path to his cabin, he was grateful for it being a little out of the way. Ivar would complain to ne end that he had to leave his chariot because of the twisting path Hvitserk and Ubbe had cut into the mountain side as they’d built the cabin. Ubbe promised to widen the path but Hvitserk insisted it stayed. By now it was so worn down that only torrential rain washed it away. He didn’t worry about anyone struggling with the path as you were the only person who visited and had an irritating habit of sneaking up through the woods, meaning he could never tell if you were coming.

As soon as he barged into his cabin he flopped onto his bed, rolling to his side. He sleepily scratched at the dry blood that was tugging at his beard. He’d wash in the river after a quick nap, he decided as he dozed off. His eyes snapped open seconds later to the sound of someone in his house. Blearily he fumbled for his sword as he stood, sleep causing him to stumble around like a newborn deer.

He drew his sword and pointed it firmly in front of him as he shuffled forward. “Hvitserk!” You said cheerfully and hugged him. He dropped his sword and sucked in a deep breath.  
“(Y/N).” He said and sighed, chuckling when you pulled away and he realised you’d lit a fire, sorted through his pack and neatly arranged his new bounty on the table. There was the scent of fresh bread and a plate of meat was sat on a stool beside a steaming bath. He blinked a few times as he realised it was dark outside so he must have slept longer than he intended, irritable Hvitserk batted your hand away from the chest plate you were trying to unfasten while blabbering on about something he hadn’t been paying attention too.

“And then when Ivar said he didn’t know where you were I had to go and find Ubbe who… Seven girls!” You finished with a gasp that made Hvitserk chuckle.  
“He’ll be a little while then.” Hvitserk teased snickering when you shook your head.  
“Surely it would be more fun with less?” You said as you took HVitserk by the hand and sat him at his table. “Maybe I’ll ask Ubbe about it tomorrow at the feast.”  
“What feast?” Hvitserk asked as he looked up at you.  
“To celebrate the success of the raid.” You said and pointed to the pile or treasure on the table. “Now get in your bath, the bread is almost ready.”  
“Where did you get all of this?” Hvitserk asked, sure he’d had little food left and what had been in his cupboards had probably turned.

“It’s some of my food, I know you Hvitserk Ragnarsson you do not have a Thrall yet you do not lift a finger to help yourself.” You huffed and went back to tugging his cloak off and fumbling with the straps of his armour. “If you do not hurry Ubbe will turn up and I’ll be hard pressed to get a mouthful of the food I spent all afternoon making you.”  
“You just want to see me undress.” Hvitserk teased as he finally started to tug his clothes off. You winced when he slopped them on the floor but it gave you something to do while he plodded, painfully slow over to the bath with the wickedest grin that had ever grace his face.  
“Brother! Come on you cannot be so tired women and need are not on your mind!” Ubbe called out.  
Ubbe and Aslaug slowly swayed into the room. Her delighted face fell as soon as she saw Hvitserk naked by the tub while you neatly organised what needed to be cleaned.  
“Hvitserk! (Y/N) has been kind enough to tend to you in your state you could at least be respectful.” Aslaug scolded as she glanced around the cabin, assuming you hand kept it tidy while he was raiding. She never did understand why he refused to marry you. “Goodness knows you should look after her for a change.”

Hvitserk glanced at Ubbe who was staring at his feet so that his mother wouldn’t see the grin on his face. When Hvitserk’s brow furrowed in confusion Aslaug sighed. “Thank you?” Hvitserk said testitly. Aslaug rolled her eyes and with the grace of a valkyrie, snatched the damp cloth that was sat in a warm bowl of water on the table, flung it at Hvitserk who grunted, and rubbed at the red spot where her strike had landed, while covering himself with the other hand.

“I want you both at the main hall tomorrow afternoon. I shall be announcing a feast, please try to behave yourselves until then.” She said as she left, though as long as they were happy she never minded what they did.  
“Thank you?” Ubbe hissed through a laugh as he shook his head.  
“What was I supposed to think, this one sat at the river's edge while I swam naked, it is not like she was seeing anything for the first time.” Hvitserk said and they both laughed.  
“It’s true.” You said and Ubbe turned to you with a fond smile while Hvitserk hopped into the bath and sloshed water everywhere. “Ivar and I saw him running to the main hall naked after the baker caught him with his daughters.” You informed him and Ubbe laughed warmly as he glanced at Hvitserk.

“Both of them?” Ubbe asked curiously and Hvitserk shrugged as he flung a hand out to becon you over.  
“He only caught me because I was kissing his wife.” Hvitserk said cheerfully as he scrubbed his arms and hands having set you to work on his braids.  
“Well once you are finished, meet me at my cabin, I have a treat.” Ubbe said with a grin as he swiped at the plate of meats that you tried to defend by flinging water at him.  
“(Y/N) wanted to know how it is you pleasure so many women at one time.” Hvitserk said, grinning when he felt you freeze as you twirled the metal twists holding Hvitserk’s braid out of his face.

“Really? Perhapps Hvitserk should bring you with him and I’ll show you.” Ubbe said. His tone was different from the usual friendly tone, his eyes drifted up and down your body, when you met his eyes you felt like a trapped rabbit. Only Hvitserk heard the small whimper that slipped past your lips. With a quick glance at his brother Hvitserk realised the mistake he’d made in using him too tease you.  
“Not tonight brother.” Hvitserk said in a tone that rumbled deeply in his throat as he leant back and wrapped his arms around your waist. He didn’t look at you as you started on his hair again but he knew from Ubbe’s gaze that the challenge he was posing in his brother’ attempt to bed you had missed you entirely.

“Perhaps another time.” Ubbe said as he winked at you. “You know where my cabin is, you ever need someone other than my brother to keep you company.”  
Hvitserk clenched his fists under the water as he listened to Ubbe wonder out of his cabin as he whistled to himself.  
“Hvitserk! He is going to start stealing me away! I cannot go to the feast.” You hissed as you grabbed the bowl from the table and gently ran your fingers through Hvitserk’s hair as you poured the content over his head.

“Ubbe won't be a bother.” Hvitserk assured you. His eyes fell shut as you combed through his hair. He must have dozed off again because when he sat up a set of clothes were on the stool where the plate had been. You’d added up again and candles lit the way to his bed while you slept by the fire, a log under your hand and an old broken sword Hvitserk had found in England and decided to keep it to stoke the fire.

He winced as he stepped out of the bath and drenched the floor that you must have scrubbed dry. As he finished dressing he shuffled over to you, scooped you up and carried you to his bed. “Hvitserk?” You mumbled sleepily and Hvitserk had to clear his throat and try to remind himself you were not one of the prey he and Ubbe chased to their beds. “Do you need more food?”  
He grinned, ever a woman after his heart, he shook his head. “I was just getting you comfortable. Mother was right, I should take care of you.” He smiled as you let him loosen you dress and handed you one of his heavy shirts, it would keep you more than warm enough. When you made him turn his back as you changed he couldn’t help but laugh.

“After all of me that you have seen I cannot have something in return?” He asked as he tossed a few more logs on the fire and came back to the bed. He helped take off your jewelry that he had gathered in England and some that Aslaug had given to you for birthdays. He lay you down against the pillows he liked to burrow into, carefully un twining your hair until it was loose and he could brush his fingers through it.

“I am glad the Gods brought you home.” You said through a yawn as you rolled to face him.  
“I am too.” He said with a cheeky grin. His smile faded when you leant up and kissed his cheek before snuggling deeper into his bed. You were perfect for him, everything he wanted, yet he just couldn’t figure out why he didn’t want you.


	43. Chapter 43

Hvitserk smiled when you filled his cup, jumping when a man near you, swiped in your direction. He glared at the man as you shuffled way from them, clearly scared. As the feast went one Hvitserk slipped you some food, none of Ivar’s Thrall had eaten the entire night and you look so tired he wished he could drag you off. Unfortunately you were one of the Thrall Ivar liked to show off, your absence would be noticed.

“Ivar. Perhaps you are overworking them.” Hvitserk said as he gestured to you and some others that were being fussed over by Ivar’s guests.  
“So what. They will sleep when the feast is done.” Ivar snipped with a scowl at his brother who shrugged and glanced around for someone else to talk to. He was sure Ivar was just trying to annoy him, Hvitserk wasn’t the best at hiding the fact that he liked you. It wasn’t every girl who caught Hvitserk’s eye long enough for him to remember their name.

“Let me help.” He offered with a friendly smile as you struggled to carry the new jug Ivar ordered you to bring to him and the men he was talking with.  
“Why do you insist in doing her job brother?” Ivar asked. He snickered when the men around them at the table muttered and glanced between you and Hvitserk as you snatched the jug back, hurriedly pouring the drinks before Ivar could punish you.

Ivar smiled at Hvitserk who narrowed his eyes’ unsure why his brother was giving him such a wicked grin. “You do not mind being helpful to me do you girl?” Ivar cooed as he stroked a hand down your side, making you flinch as he pinched your ass.  
“Ivar!” Hvitserk hissed through gritted teeth.  
“Perhaps you should find a new Thrall to play with. Brother.” Ivar smiled widely as he watched you fart off to serve someone else.

********************************************

You grumbled when someone shook you awake before you eyes snapped open and you started to panic. “Prince Hvitserk I…” you started to say but he just shook his head.  
“You have slept out in the cold all night?” He asked as he glanced around, realising Ivar must have cast you all out of the main hall and that one of you was missing, most likely lost to his temper. “Come.”  
“I must stay for my orders.” You explained. He growled a little and shook his head before scooping you into his arms.

“Brother where are you taking her she is mine?” Ivar called as he took a seat on the porch of the main hall.  
“Not anymore brother, I am taking this one.” Hvitserk said as he started walking to his cabin.  
“Who told you, you could do this?” Ivar shouted and Hvitserk paused midstride.  
“Consider her my gift for being loyal for so long.” Hvitserk said carefully. Ivar glared at his brother but resigned his shouting match, deciding to turn back and shout at the gathered Thrall instead.

You didn’t say anything to Hvitserk but he heard your whimpering, frightened of what would happen when you got to Hvitserk cabin. He shifted you so he could hold you with one arm and fumbled with his door. “So sweet.” Hvitserk muttered as he stumbled into the cabin and set you on his bed.  
You started to panic as soon as he stepped away and he flinched, rushing to fuss and hush you. “Please no.” You mumbled under your breath.  
“Rest, you can clean yourself up later. Ivar did not take care of you the way he should.” He said gently, stroking your face with one hand as he dragged his furs over you. “Have to find you new clothes.” Hvitserk sighed.

He vanished from sight for a moment and you stayed perfectly still. Would Ivar come for you at any second. Hvitserk had always been nice to you but you’d heard whispers of what he did with Thrall. You hoped he’d leave you be and that Ivar wasn’t to furious.  
“Here.” He said as he set a cup next to the bed. “Rest. I am going to talk to Ivar about you staying with me. If I can not convince him at least you will be taken care of.”  
He tucked the furs around you tighter, kissing your forehead gently before quickly pulling away, looking as if he felt very awkward before he rushed out of the door.


	44. Chapter 44

“Hvitserk!” Aslaug called as Hvit tried to dart out of the house before anyone spotted him.  
“Mum?” Hvitserk said reluctantly as he stopped with his hand on he front door handle.  
“Ivar told me you’re taking (Y/N) to the bar today... “ She fixed him with a look that usualy had him back tracking. The kind of look she’d been giving him since she first caught him stealing cookies.  
“I didn’t exactly have a choice, Ivar offered up the job.” He admitted and she huffed.  
“Take care of her.” Aslaug said firmly and smiled when you knocked rapidly on the door.

“Oh… I’m sorry.” You said when Hvitserk opened the door and frowned down at you. “Ivar told me there was an emergancy and I had to come over quickly!” You explained. Aslaug smiled to herself and glanced up to where Ivar was leaning over the banister of the landing that lead to the living room.  
“There’s no emergency here. But seeing that you’re already up and ready, you could have your first look around the bar. I hear you’re going to work with Hvitserk for a while.” She smiled and gestured for you to follow Hvitserk who stiffened and frowned before sighing and heading out to the car.

“I thought Ivar was kidding.” You muttered quietly as you glanced up in their neat hallway to see that not only was Ivar watching you but Ubbe and Sigurd were peaking down from the third floor landing.  
“Of you go!” Ivar said and laughed at you when you flipped him off before quickly apologising to Aslaug.

Hvitserk was sat in his car, wondering how mad Aslaug could get if he left you behind. When you darted out of the house looking flustered he forgot his contemplations to appreciate how cute you were, dazed and flustered, rushing to get in his car while yelling at Ivar who was leaning out of the living room window with a wicked grin.

“I guess I’m going with you.” You said quietly. The car ride was awkward. The last time you were in a car with Hvitserk things were different. In fact the only reason you’d been avoiding him was because of the kiss. You’d started to look at him in an entirely different light.

************************************************************************************

“This is the store room but if you need anything moved around just ask. Bathrooms over there.” Hvitserk muttered awkwardly as he showed you around.  
You smiled and stood completely still, you’d never felt more uncomfortable around Hvitserk. You’d known the Ragnarssons for years and had never had anything more than an embarrassing mishap that was soon forgotten.

“So do I just get beers?” You asked quietly and Hvitserk’s eyebrows raised as he paused what he was saying.  
“You don’t know how to make drinks?” He asked as if they thought had just crossed his mind. “Well… for tonight at least I’ll show you how to make the regulars drinks. I’m not open for…” He trailed off and decided he wouldn’t admit he was meeting with some clients who wanted to see if they liked any of his girls.

Hvitserk set out all the ingredients out on the bar, jotting down how mix them and what glasses to pour them in. The girls that he usually ‘helped’ find men started to arrive and he pointed to where they should go and wait. “You have a ladies night?” You asked Hvitserk as he waited for her patrons to arrive.  
“Yeah sure. Kind of.” He muttered. Ubbe stepped into the bar with a group of men. Muttering among themselves as he motioned to girls to come up. You frowned as some spoke quickly with Ubbe and then left with the men. Before you could ask Hvitserk why they were leaving a group of women rushed up for drinks, they laughed and joked with you and said how glad they were Hvitserk had finally hired a new bartender. Before you could ask them more about the ‘ladies night’ as Hvit had put it Ubbe and Hvitserk called them over and they all left with men.

Once all the men left Ubbe and Hvitserk started muttering to each other. The door opened and Ubbe rolled his eyes as he turned. “We’re closed.” He snapped, swallowing and glancing at Hvitserk when he saw the man that had stepped in.  
“No you’re not. We need to talk, This ones been shooting…” He started but HVitserk hopped to his feet and stepped in front of Ubbe.  
“It’s fine. He can sit.” When Ubbe frowned at his brother Hvitserk shrugged. “It’s my bar.”

Ubbe shook his head and gestured for you to refill his cup. You eyed the man nervously as he stared at you. Once you’d served the drinks Hvitserk sent you to the backroom. “Looks like I’m late. She the only girl left.”  
“She’s not one of our girls.” Ubbe said quickly.  
“Well. you have nothing else to offer me and seeing as your brother shot up one of my stores. You could be nicer.” He said gruffly and Ubbe’s eyes snapped over to where Hvitserk was sat, cigarette in hand as he nursed his drink.

“Hvitserk!” Ubbe hissed when he wouldn’t look at him. Without saying anything Hvitserk stood from the barstool and opened the till. Emptying all the notes he tossed them at the man.  
“Should cover it.” He grumbled out and glared when the man sighed and scratched at his beard.  
“I dunno. She looks like a sweet little thing. You ever had her?” The man taunted Hvitserk who narrowed his eyes as he glared at the door, hand itching to reach for the gun he kept hidden under the bar.  
“Get out. Take your money.” Ubbe snapped as he fumbled to gather the money and shove it into the man's hand.


	45. Chapter 45

“I miss her.” Hvitserk said. He watched Ivar carefully. He knew that Ivar missed you to put couldn’t admit it out loud, so he did it for the both of them. It took a while for Ivar to realise and for a moment he seemed to appreciate it.  
“We will be back soon. We load up the boats to go home tomorrow.” Ivar pointed out as he shifted in his seat.

“How do you think she shall greet us brother, there is certainly one way I hope.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Ivar scoffed, tossing his empty cup at his brother.  
“She will want to spend time with us. Not fuck.” Ivar insisted which made Hvitserk snicker and shake his head.  
“She will surrender as soon as she sees us, women are like chess.” Hvitserk said simply.  
“They are nothing like chess and you would not know if they were Hvitserk. You cannot play.” The men laughed and Hvitserk shrugged, admitting defeat as he went to help load up the first boat.

Their travel bag was long and most of them became impacitence. Tasting the promise of home that would soon greet them. Days and nights at sea drug by and soon enough familiar landmarks were spotted. The boat’s that belonged to other earldoms separated and went their ways while the boys headed to Kattegat.

“She is not here.” Ivar sulked as he pointed out your absence.  
“I told you. She has missed us so much that she has become wildly passionate and is probably waiting for us in bed.” Hvitserk said with a grin as he bounded ahead. Ivar gave the back of his brother’s head a dubious look. You were supposed to be running Kattegat in his absence. Not acting as one of Hvitserk dreamed you would.

With a sigh he followed his brother to the main hall, finding Hvitserk had already searched for you and decided to throw himself upon the mercy of the table, hoping a forgiving Thrall could feed him an extra dinner. Joining him at the table and accepting a drink Ivar sat at the head.  
“I hope she returns soon. I want to see her before we throw the feast. If she has planned one, that is.” Ivar grumbled to Hvitserk who was to busy pleading with a cross looking cook. 

 

“We have been away for so long and you are too busy to greet us!” Hvitserk complained as you entered the main hall, shortly after dark. Shaking snow of your cloak you frowned and sat at the table with them.  
“Do excuse me Hvitserk, my love, as I was dealing with the issues Ivar promised to deal with before he left.” You said and shot a playful scowl at Ivar.  
“I have returned with many treasures and Thrall for our kingdom, you have many new jewels to wear!” He said as if you should be overly grateful.

“That is wonderful Ivar I shall tell your farmers to stop worrying over the land they believe belongs to both families because you have returned with jewels.” You said sarcastically and Hvitserk coughed as he laughed and choked on his drink.  
“Shut up.” Ivar snapped at Hvitserk who snickered, plucking one of the sweet fruits they had brought back from the raid in hopes of the farmers growing them next spring.

“Try this.” Hvitserk said as he held it out to you. Ivar watched as Hvitserk feed you the fruit. Your lips brushing against his fingers as you took a bight and hummed in delight. When juice dibbled down your chin Hvitserk lent forwards, licking away the juice with a kiss.  
“It is good.” You said happily as you swallowed and kissed Hvitserk again.

“Well what about these.” Ivar said as he motioned for a Thrall to dump his treasures before you. You smiled at Ivar who was watching you with a demanding curiosity to see which one you would pick.  
Carefully, you looked through and chose out a chess set. Being shared between Hvitserk and Ivar was tricky but you found your way, navigating between their shared craving for affection and Ivar’s explosive jealousy. “Is it alright if I kept this one Ivar?” You asked so sweetly that Hvitserk cleared his throat and shifted in his chair as his eyebrows raised, watching you bat your eyelashes the way Ivar liked. 

“Well. I suppose. For a price.” He said with a cheeky grin.  
“A price! How long have I waited for your return?” You asked and pouted and Ivar shrugged. Relenting you gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek that made him blush so badly he had to look away for fear of Hvitserk teasing him. Not that Hvitserk would. You scolded him badly enough that he knew better than to tease Ivar.  
“That will do. But you have to play a game with me.” He demanded and you nodded, moving to sit beside him. Before you could sit down Hvitserk slid into the seat so you ended up on his lap. Ivar frowned and shook his head while Hvitserk shrugged.  
“Ivar is so clever, it is only fair that I help you.” He said with a dubious smirk as his arms slid around you. There was no doubt he would be anything but helpful.


	46. Chapter 46

Ivar watched Hvitserk down what must have been his weight in mead. He complained and drank until Ubbe had enough and left him for Ivar to deal with. The the worst carefully worded of insults he could topple Hvitserk, have him crashing and spiralling down into a delightful mess. With another less careful word he could start a war between Harald, Halfdan and his brother. If Hvitserk wasn’t throwing up on his dinner table Ivar might have laughed at the simple power.

You had taught Ivar to consider simple powers more carefully. After all you had simply left one night and returned again, stronger and more efficient and it had flipped Kattegat on it’s head. For a shy thing that would hide in the corners he had to admire your power. Keeping in mind not to underestimate you.  
“Are you going to say anything Ivar?” Hvitserk slurred as he looked up to the throne his brother was brooding on.  
“No. It is not the right time for my input.” Ivar said as he looked to Hvitserk as if it bored him to see his brother struggling to find his feet and sway towards him. Ivar found the sight of his brother so drunk quite amusing. The last time it happened he tried to buy a man’s daughter from him and was tossed into the street. Alsaug was less than happy with Hvitserk when she found out.

“My wife has been sto… stolen. By your ally why are you not doing anything?” Hvitserk asked a he pointed an accusing finger at Ivar who shrugged.  
“She is a free woman and you offended her, she lives in Earl Harald’s earldom and he has seen fit to allow (Y/N) to be free of your marriage. What would you like me to do Hvitserk?” Ivar asked as if he was speaking to a child.  
“But she is my wife. She belongs to me. Mother married us to ensure we would have an alliance with her father and his traders!” Hvitserk implored but Ivar shrugged.

“Yes. But now we have the same deal but the traders travel from Harald’s earldom not… wherever her father’s lands were.” Ivar said and snickered when Hvitserk huffed, turning on his heels and sweeping anything that was in his way, across the room. “Perhaps try and talk to her. She has still not married Halfdan yet, there could be hope.” Ivar called out with a laugh.

********************************************************

“(Y/N). Hvitserk is demanding to be let in.” One of your Sheildmaidens said as they entered the cabin you were staying in while you visited Kattegat.  
“Let him in. But would you stay close?” You said as you moved to sit by the fire. Hvitserk dawdled into the room and avoided looking at you until you invited him to sit beside you. “How can I help you Hvitserk?”  
“I…” He stared at you for a moment. He had planned out what to say to you. Now he was here he had no clue what to say.

“I have to help Halfdan prepare for Ivar’s raid. Will you get on with it?” You asked in a condescending tone.  
“Why did you agree to marry me if you were going to leave me?” Hvitserk asked as he leant a little closer.  
“Why did you agree to marry me if you were going to spend all your time between Margrethe’s legs?” You cuntered and he scoffed.  
“You expected me to just stay with you? You were supposed to be easy.” He complained and scrunched his nose as if you’d irritated him.

“You were supposed to be a husband.” You snapped and glared at him.  
“I needed mother off my back. You were just some pretty, quiet thing that could keep my house. I was never planning on spending time with you!” He shouted. He was surprised when you rose to your feet and glanced at the woman who had stayed close to the door, guarding you carefully.  
“Please see Prince Hvitserk out. Pass along to Ivar that I will not appreciate Hvitserk being near my quarters again.” You said with a voice of authority that made Hvitserk feel small, like a scolded boy.

“You are still my wife. You need me if you plan to marry Halfdan.” He snapped as he was pulled from the cabin.  
“I am sure Ivar would make an exception. For an old friend like me. Not to mention until Halfdan and I are wed. I control my vast, army and trading boats. I need not worry about you Hvitserk, and why would I. You have never wasted a moment worrying for me. Even on our wedding day.” Your cold glare cut through him. He already regretted what he had said but you weren’t giving him a chance to take back his loss of temper.

“Have you seen what is going on?” Harald asked Halfdan as he approached the boats.  
“The boy wanted to talk to (Y/N). I have issue with that.” Halfdan said as he glanced towards your cabin. You were stomping there way and Harald shrugged.  
“These boys are difficult and (Y/N)’s split from Hvitserk is entirely in the hands of Ivar. They were wed here so there is nothing I can do. It has been a long time since she has returned home.” Harald said making Halfdan tut as he stopped looking over his armour.  
“What are you trying to say brother?” He asked with exasperation.  
“That a woman’s heart is a mystery. Being home may make her… regret leaving.” There was a long pause between the brothers before Halfdan sighed out a chuckle.  
“Her heart is no mystery to me. She will not return to the boy. He may be a prince and could give her a throne one day but she wanted to see the world, to learn and conquer. We will do that together.” Halfdan said, smiling as you approached him and he hugged you tightly.


End file.
